I Hope For Freedom
by Queen Datsuh
Summary: Toph and Aang are slaves in a tough underground world run by Xin Fu. As both hope to escape, Toph falls for Sokka, a teen rebel who came to save Princess Yue but falls for Toph. Is their love possible with so much on the line? Aang faces his own challenges as his life shifts from bottom rate to something unexpected. Will it lead to better or worse? Read to see how it all ends.
1. So it begins

I Hope for Freedom

Just to make it known that Toph and Aang aren't going to be paired together. They're just the main characters in this story.

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender doesn't belong to me. Shocking, I know.

**So it begins...**

Toph continued bending earth down the tunnel with the others. She used to be the pampered daughter of the Bei Fong family on the outskirts of the large town Gaoling – located in The Southern Earth Kingdom. But her father Lao Bei Fong angered some Earth Kingdom thugs who wanted money for _**special**_ protection. Ever since the Earth King had fallen ill and was replaced by his Grand Secretarian Long Feng. Things has gone downhill in the Earth Kingdom. An alliance with the fire nation and King Ozai only made it worse. The thugs returned with fire nation soldiers and both attacked the Bei Fong mansion home. Most of it ended up in flames. Toph's father was beaten severely and her mother Poppy assaulted then killed right in front of her. That day she was just six-years old.

But worse awaited her. Their attackers decided to leave the mansion burning and took a screaming Toph with them. Days later she was drugged and sold to traffickers. They in turn sold her to a tall strong dark skinned man. She was raped shortly after purchase. But she fought her new master and rapist. She even used earth bending on him that she was learning at an advanced rate from her tutor. She nearly got away but Xin Fu wasn't about to let himself be beaten by a little child. He used his experience, earth bending skills and physical strength to deter her escape until he caught her with her guard down.

A furious Xin flung her into the nearest wall nearly killing her on the spot. After raping her, he locked a bleeding injured Toph in a barrel with no food, water or medical help for over a week. She had screamed and clawed off all her finger nails by the end of the first day. She ended up getting liquid by sucking on the blood pouring from her hair.

By the time Xin took her out she was barely clinging to life. But after she recovered two months later he made a horrifying discovery. The green eyed raven haired beauty he'd grabbed had gone blind. His attack and harsh treatment towards her had taken away her sight. He had planned to add her to his expanding business which was starting to branch into prostitution. Now it was pointless, who wanted a retarded whore?

He would've killed her if he didn't recall her bending skill. So a week after her recovery he told her that if she behaved he'd let her go on her fourteenth birthday. He informed her that her father survived and was recuperating in Ba-Sing Se where he was probably going to live from now on. He was even offered a home in the upper ring and a job as a political advisor as an apology and compensation for the attack that had happened. According to Long Feng, men had told the fire nation soldiers that the Bei Fong family were in imminent danger. But after the fire benders attacked they were betrayed and during the blaze the other men snuck in and assaulted the family and made off with the daughter after beating the husband and father mercilessly then sexually assaulting and murdering the wife and mother.

Toph was old enough to understand that these were all excuses. Her father had told her their current king covered up many wrongs. Now she had to work for Xin Fu if she ever wanted to be free to find her father again. She wasn't sure how she'd do that being blind but she was definitely going to try. So she agreed to behave and wait for freedom.

Then Xin Fu lay out the terms. Toph was to work with the miners that moved rock and earth to make way for those who used pickaxes in search of valuable minerals underground. It she did that she'd never have to be a prostitute and experience what he did to her a thousand times a day. A terrified Toph agreed. There was however one stipulation. He wouldn't whore her out but she'd have to sleep with him whenever he asked. Toph protested but Xin Fu slapped her and told her just for that he'd bring friends the first time he called. And if she complained again, he'd never set her free.

Now at age thirteen, her freedom was months away. Xin Fu hardly used her anymore. She'd been untouched for six months. But the guards sometimes bullied her into blowing them. Most of the time she secretly earth bended or wall or path to hide herself from them before skipping off to her duties, break or where she slept after work was completed.

Toph was kept away from the other workers in a tiny space under Xin Fu's bedroom. It was a tiny hole dug into the earth that was just enough for her to curl up in and was just a bare square space. It had a crude piece of wood over it for a door and if she angered Xin Fu he'd beat her and lock her inside. He sometimes raped her as well but mostly he left her in there and she was forced to go in the hole since he wouldn't let her out to use the bathroom until it was time for work again. She was given a key to Xin Fu's room so she could go to bed without disturbing him. But he threatened to cut an arm off after she lost it twice over the years.

Toph had grown into small busted teenager with raven hair that went half way down her back. She had a fit frame and kept her hair up to keep it out of her way. Her light skin always had a bit of earth on it and she was allowed a bath twice a week. She had to find water and a corner during her break otherwise.

"Break for Group 7!" a voice called.

All bending and pick-axe work stopped in Toph's section. They had twenty minutes to eat, use the facilities and anything else they needed to do. Returning late wasn't an option. People had lost limbs for repeated tardiness. Guards were punished if they did that to a bender but there were other ways.

Accidents happened a lot underground. But some of them didn't start that way.

* * *

><p>(Aang's POV)<p>

_He's too big!_ I thought filled with pain.

Guards and workers alike knew I didn't last long. But men like this only wanted to torture me with their brute strength and size. He was eleven inches easy. I hardly lasted seconds and he just laughed and grunted as he entered me even harder.

"Oh!" I cried out but not in pleasure at all.

The guard just responded by dragging my bald head back and screwed me even worse.

By the time he was done I let out a strangled cry of relief. Men always hurt. But big ones like him were worse. Especially when they intended to jeer and torture me like he did.

"You really are worthless," the guard said scornfully, "but you're super tight," he approved, "no one can figure out why after fucking you all these years," he noted, "too bad you can't hold your seed, you'll be a true whore then. Maybe even see outside on special events."

I just lay there waiting for him to leave. I heard him laugh and bit my lip. I dare not say anything to anger him. I was twelve and had the tiniest frame. He could kill me with a good stomp. I've seen it happen to others.

Suddenly he grabbed me by the head. Dark brown pupils glared into my scared grey. I just shook too frightened to even cry out.

The guard grinned. "Thought you were playing stubborn for a second," he said and dropped me on the ground, "get to your post, you're late for line up," he added and walked off laughing.

I paled at the revelation. I was a night time prostitute. But I was also bottom rate. Ones like me were lined up on an old wooden platform where customers could walk right up and check on us. High classed prostitutes had to be picked based on a description from the master and a quick glance. My class were grabbed, shaken and harassed during selection. Some even coped a feel if they could.

But tonight I was late.

_Our supervisor is going to make me have it_.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think. <strong>


	2. …To fall a part

I Hope for Freedom

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender doesn't belong to me. Shocking, I know.

…**.To fall a part**

(Toph's POV)

I lay in my tiny space as I listened to Xin Fu have sex with Yue. She was a girl from the Northern Water Tribe. I heard rumours that she was a princess but rumours flew around once that I was a street urchin who lived on rats until Xin Fu saved me from dying on the streets. Therefore I ignored anything that was unfounded.

_I wish I was on the streets eating rats,_ I thought bitterly_; I probably would've died over ending up here._

Xin Fu let out a final moan and I knew it was over. He climbed out of bed and I soon heard the clinking of bottles. He was going out to drink. I was happy about that since I'd finally be able to get some sleep. I could never do it while Xin Fu was having sex, it brought back bad memories.

I was almost asleep when I heard singing. It was a soft melody about ice, water and snow. I smiled to myself as I drifted to sleep. Whoever she was, she had a terrific voice.

I dreamed of fog and lots of singing. Usually my dreams were either blank or full of nightmares. My last seeing moments being the biggest and worst on the list. Other dreams were just sounds in the blackness. That's what happened when you were blind. I never had my ability to 'see' with my feet in my dreams. Or more precisely, nightmares.

Suddenly there was a loud rapping on the crude 'wooden door' to my little space. I pushed it open and and jumped out in a panic.

"I'm sorry Xin Fu I didn't hear…." I started to apologize as I mentally prepared myself for punishment.

Instead I heard crying and realized the figure my feet picked up in front of me was Yue. I wanted to kick her to the moon for nearly giving me a heart attack.

"There's been a cave in," Yue said, "we can't get out!"

I immediately pushed her aside and used my bending to help feel around with my feet. My life had gotten a lot easier when I mastered using my bending to 'see' at age eight. It only worked with my feet though both my feet and hands could pick up vibrations not even heard by my ears. But I had to be on an earth based surface. I couldn't tell what an object looked like but I could determine size, weight, location and distance. That was good enough for me. I used my hands to touch things I personally wanted a better idea of.

"This isn't good, the whole area's blocked," I realized, "Yue, did you hear anything before the cave in?" I asked her.

"Just a loud explosion, like a bomb," Yue said fearfully.

I stomped my foot in anger. One of Xin Fu's competitors sent a bomb six months ago. Xin Fu was actually able to seal the area off before the bomb damaged any areas of importance. But doing that sealed the fates of over a hundred midday workers. Including my only friend Smellerbee. She was a pickaxe worker with group five. When the bomb was found they grabbed the supervisors and benders. Everyone else was left behind including some guards. Xin Fu said there was no time. He was right of course but I still hated him. I could hear Smellerbee's screams melding with others through the wall begging to get out. I was just nine then. She was eleven. The explosion rocked the underground and Xin Fu and other benders barely held the explosion back despite sealing us off over 50 feet thick. I fell to my knees sobbing as my body rocked with their final screams. Afterwards Xin Fu flung me in my box and locked it. I didn't get the hole until I was nearly eleven. Later he dragged me and had sex with me. His room was always a safe hell for me. No one could hurt me there but him. Of course, he always found a way to.

Now there was another bomb. A much better concealed one obviously and we were stuck. I would've questioned how I slept through it if I hadn't been up three nights straight helping train new benders. The majority were pathetic but there were at least three with some promise. Most would end up being pickaxe workers, furnace workers or new guard sex fodder.

"What's your name?" Yue asked suddenly surprising me, "it's okay if you don't want to," she added humbly.

People like her never behaved like this towards people like me. We were nothing to those of 'high class.' Especially the well dressed and treated whores. Delusions of grandeur I always thought since they were just as much slaves like the rest of us.

"It's Toph, I'm an earth bender," I said.

"In my tribe women are forbidden from bending," Yue told me, "but we're allowed to learn how to heal and I also snuck in a few water bending lessons before I was kidnapped," she revealed, "I never told though, I didn't want to be used to…you know," she added.

"Ok, I won't tell," I agreed, "we have air as long as nothing happens to the asir shafts," I stated, "worst case scenario it gets blocked off, I'll do my best to bend us to another location before we die from lack of air."

Yue just nodded but she whimpered for several minutes afterwards. She definitely wasn't meant to be underground. Xin Fu was obviously thinking with his penis when he brought her here instead of doing her above ground.

_I might as well make conversation,_ I decided.

"Where do they keep you?"

"Mostly above ground, I get moved a lot," Yue said, "but this time is different for some reason," she told me, "they plan to keep me underground during my entire stay here," she whined, "but at least my room is on a floor entirely made up of metal," she said, "definitely better than in here," she said with open scorn and kicked at the ground.

"I can't bend me….that kind of place isn't for me," I decided to say.

"Well if you saw it…oh right you're blind," Yue recalled, "sorry," she said, "but you're so confident, more so than most of the girls I see down here and they can see!"

I wasn't sure what to say about that. Those girls weren't that confident for a reason. I decided to instead sit next to the bed. I wouldn't sit on that thing unless Xin Fu made me. Plus I had waited out cave-ins before. A regular hazard living here and of course in my designated line of work.

Yue paced for over an hour. Then she finally plopped down exhausted on the bed. I could hear her body hit it like a rock.

"Do you hate me?" Yue asked suddenly.

"No," I said surprised, "why would think that?"

"Um, you haven't said anything in a while," Yue confessed, "I thought my comment earlier made you angry," she said, "I'm not one of those stuck up deluded slave girls, honest."

"I'm not mad at you," I said with a laugh, "I have a really thick skin, trust me."

Yue was quiet for a moment. then she got up and walked over.

"Toph, I know it might sound silly," Yue started, "but would you like to know what I look like?" she asked.

I was confused but Yue took my dirt caked hands and placed them upon herself. As I moved my hands I realized it was her face and could feel soft smooth skin, a nice nose, a small mouth and as I reached up higher I felt the prickle of her eyelashes and was moving my fingers through her luxurious hair. "You're pretty, very pretty."

Yue giggled and let me continue.

"You're hair's long," I commented.

"My skin is brown, eyes blue, hair white and I'm 5'7," Yue listed.

I laughed. It was cute that she helped fill in the blanks I couldn't.

"They're bending the cave in away," I sensed, "we should be able to hear them in the next two or three hours."

"That's good," Yue said in relief, "um, how old are you?"

"Thirteen, I guess you're older, nearly eighteen?" I made a guess.

"Sixteen," Yue said, "I was snatched at age eight."

"Six," I told her my snatching age.

"It never gets easier does it?" Yue asked.

"The beginning is the worst," I said, "the rest just sucks."

Yue suddenly started to cry. "I miss my home, the ice, the water. I hate it here."

I thought about where she was from but only see myself freezing my ass off and being 'really' blind.

"I'm certain it's wonderful there," I lied, "I hope you'll get to see it again someday," I added honestly.

"Like you hope to be free someday," Yue said softly but her voice was filled with hopelessness.

_Like I will be,_ I thought sadly, _girls like you only leave Xin Fu in two ways, being sold off or getting killed or executed,_ I kept to myself.

I hugged Yue tightly. Despite my decision to never make anymore close friends, I wanted to comfort her. She gasped then hugged me back. Her clothes felt silky and expensive. Much better than my course clothes that were really pieces of cloth etched together. Then I recalled how she had to 'earn' them and immediately admonished myself.

Yue kissed me on the head and hugged me back.

* * *

>(Normal POV)<p><p>

Aang ate an apple in the cell where bottom rates were kept. He had to blow a monitor to get it but he was starving. Jet worked in the furnace until his legs got blown off in an explosion. Instead of killing him, he got sent here because guards had always wanted him. He rose to monitor because of brains and he guarded some supervisor's deepest secret. He was dedicated to master Xin Fu though. No one dared mention escape in his presence.

"How you liking the apple Aang?" Jet asked, "remember, I have four more gos."

There was a ripple of laughter.

"No problem," Aang said relishing the fruit, "better than the crap we get for free," he added.

"Is that so?" Xin Fu asked stepping in.

Aang froze. His night had initially taken a turn for the better when a cave in forced all activities to stop and many workers/slaves were sent to their cells or quarters with instructions to stay until further orders. All cells had monitors watching and no one was allowed to misbehave, not even the guards. Aang had assumed that either something went wrong in one of the areas or another competitor had planted a bomb that had gone off. But now he was in big trouble. He had just put down the food that they were provided with and Master Xin Fu had heard him.

_I'm dead,_ Aang thought.

"I was going to pick the strongest among you for a special job," Xin Fu said, "but since Aang seems to be full of prestige, he must be top notch," he stated, "so congrats little boy, you're first pick for pickaxe duty."


	3. Friendship in difficult times

I Hope for Freedom

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender doesn't belong to me. Shocking, I know.

**Friendship in difficult times****  
><strong>

Aang lifted and hit the pick-axe against tough dirt and rock. He had to take a break after nearly every hit. He got shouted at by an overseer until the man tired of him and sent him to the end of the line. It was Aang's third day and all he got so far were jeers and sexual assaults.

W_orse I have to get used to sleeping at night instead of during the day,_ Aang thought, _I'm exhausted._

"Break! Group 7!"

Aang dropped the pick-axe and panted. Xin Fu said he had to do this for a month. Most of those picked from his section were only needed for a maximum of four days. A few strong ones got a week. He shit his eyes and prayed for nightfall. Even if it was not his usual sleep time, he was already exhausted.

Suddenly a shadow eclipsed him.

"Not now, Pipsqueak," Aang said tiredly and flashed him away.

In response the huge teenager slammed Aang into the wall. He forced the small boy out of the hole he created and flung him on the ground.

Aang was in too much pain to speak. He could barely move his fingers much less his body.

"Just for that," Pipsqueak snarled, "I'm doing you right here, right now," he said horrifying Aang, "no one disrespects me!"

"Let him go," Toph said suddenly.

The busling and going stopped. Toph was one of the best benders in her group and in general. That and her defiance and strength earned her respect despite her young age. Plus she was a mean fighter when ready. Those in authority (like guards, supervisors and her master) she'd obey but she didn't take crap from other workers and many steered clear.

"Go on your break little girl," the sixteen year old Pipsqueak told her, "he's nothing to you," he growled, he was over six feet tall and huge, he could crush Toph with one foot if he could catch her.

I walked away beaming.

"But this space is," Toph countered, "you know it's a no screw zone, get going," she snarled.

Pipsqueak glared at her then turned to Aang. "I'll be seeing you later."

Aang shook and coughed as Pipsqueak left. When he became less disoriented he quickly pulled up his pants and curled up into a ball. He felt completely worthless and shamed.

"You need to toughen up down here twinkle toes," Toph said to him, "being a BRP doesn't help you already."

"Short for Bottom Rate Prostitute, clever," Aang said still catching his breath, "my name's Aang," he added.

"It's whatever I want it to be," Toph said, "deal with it."

"Okay," Aang conceded, "your name's Toph, right?" he checked, "top girl bender, one of the best?"

"Most definitely," Toph said happily, "now I'm off, you should do the same unless you want to miss what's left of your break," she said and hurried off.

Aang stood up and walked to the 'bathroom' pain stakingly. It was actually a space etched out of the dirt with a hole in the middle. He moved aside the dirty cloth used as a door immediately threw up in the hole. The room stank of sweat and human waste. He kneeled over the hole and breathed deeply until he was sure his stomach was empty.

He turned to leave only to see a figure and got grabbed by the neck.

"Miss me?" Pipsqueak asked with an evil grin.

* * *

><p>(Toph's POV)<p>

I was back and ready to work by the time break was up. I used my feet to feel over to Pipsqueak's post and 'see' if he was back. He wasn't and my heart sank. There were too many people for me to feel for Aang in the back but I had a feeling he wasn't there. And if he wasn't, it would be my own fault for not minding my business.

"I'm sorry Aang," I whispered and blinked back tears, I didn't know him but something about him drew him to me. Something innate, I couldn't control it.

It was nearly an hour later before I suddenly heard deep billowing laughter. Pipsqueak's laughter. He was back and went to work after a loud stern warning from a supervisor. He could get those kinds of things as a top pick axe worker and strong person in general. A regular worker would've gotten beat down in front of everyone. And that would just be the beginning of his punishment.

"Where's the little one?" a worker whispered jokingly but I heard him since I had stopped for a moment pretending something was stuck in my foot and was listening keenly since I 'hobbled' nearby to sit down.

"Getting used to the facilities," Pipsqueak whispered back and my fists clenched, "you lost?" he asked darkly and I realized he discovered me.

"Can't a blind girl check her foot in peace," I said loudly pretending to be bothered by him.

"Hey!" the overseer shouted, "leave the bender alone!" he snapped at Pipsqueak, "girl, you should consider wearing sandals, you'd get spared a pair for your work," he said since many regular workers in our group wrapped their feet in rags.

"Master Xin Fu gave me permission because wearing footwear interferes with my bending," I reminded him, "you don't want me bending wrong do you?"

One of the supervisors chuckled. I quickly got back to work before the overseer decided to cause me trouble.

It seemed forever but there was a sudden hush. I kept working and waited to hear what was happening.

"Listen up!" a man shouted and everyone stopped along with myself, "I'm a guard, not a baby sitter," he spat, "found one of yours when my bitch ran up saying something was in the toilet," he announced and I realized with horror where Aang had been, "a few of us got him out and taught him a lesson since he won't say who put him there," he told everyone, "anyone know who I'm talking about?"

No one answered. When someone was caught outside their work station or assigned cell without permission. You didn't speak up for them unless you planned to share in their punishment.

"Well he'll be back to work soon enough," the guard said, "and next time, I'm punishing everybody if I don't get a name."

There was a spring of protest. They included working claiming not to be responsible for a cheap whore. I got back to work and drove down my anger for later.

As soon as we got off I knew it was late. I immediately moved to the bottom of the line. Pipsqueak was already there and I could pick up on a battered creature I knew sadly was Aang.

"You'll behave now won't you," Pipsqueak sneered, "marked you good with my pick, Pipsqueak big and bold on that belly of yours," he said, "couldn't do your thigh since both are filled with guard names and your back had quite a collection of worker names," he said and Aang sniffled, "you're a regular sex buffet aren't you?" he teased.

I knew what Pipsqueak meant. A lot of workers whether by force or choice got names marked into their skins by others. Quite few were workers/slaves themselves but like all who marked someone; they made it clear that they had a special claim to that individual. The more names marked into you, the lower you were considered. If Pipsqueak was telling the truth Aang was at the lowest of the low. And now Pipsqueak had added his name to the tiny boy's body.

"What do you want?" Pipsqueak demanded and for the first time in my life his loud voice made me stepped back, "what is he to you?" he hissed.

"Pipsqueak," Aang spoke and his voice was tight and small, "give me a moment with her?" he asked.

"And what do I get?" Pipsqueak countered.

"I'll tell you what…." I started to explode.

"Whatever you want," Aang said ignoring me, "you get what you want," he conceded.

"Is that so?" Pipsqueak asked, "then you're my property, permanently," he said, "or you never see her again, whatever you think of this thing," he referred to me.

I earth bended him into the wall and ignored his curses.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked terrified.

I laughed at first but then I realized Pipsqueak would take out his anger on someone late. And right now Aang was the number one candidate. I quickly let Pipsqueak out.

"You bitch!" Pipsqueak roared, "just wait…I…" he said but just then a few guards passed by.

I turned to Aang using the opportunity to speak to him. "I'm so sorry, I've made everything worse for you."

"Thank you."

I was taken a back. That was not the response that I expected.

"I'm glad you intervened earlier and now," Aang told me.

"Is that so?" Pipsqueak cut in.

"Butt out," Aang said angrily, "you cut me off again and I'll bide my time," he threatened, "you know what boys like me do to guys like you."

I was shocked silent. Some slaves who were driven beyond what they could bear did harmful things to those they hated despite the consequences. Ones like Aang usually did something damaging to the target's penis.

"Ok," Pipsqueak backed off, "but I'm waiting right here," he added, "let's see how mouthy you are when I bend you over."

I could pick up on Aang's shaking. He was putting up a brave front but he was terrified. And I was terrified for him.

"Toph, don't beat yourself up," Aang said to me, "I'm glad to meet someone who doesn't just walk away," he said, "no matter what people say, it's not better to mind your own business," he told me, "it's just selfish and only accomplishes your own survival."

"That's what I usually do," I admitted.

"Well I'm glad to be that special," Aang said and I could feel a smile in his voice.

"So….what does this mean?" I asked.

"I hope it means we can be friends," Aang said surprising me, "especially with a girl so pretty," he added.

"You two dating?" Pipsqueak interrupted.

"No," I spat at him, "right?" I whispered to Aang.

"I'm gay, don't tell him."

"Ok," I agreed, "bye…friend."

"Bye," Aang said, "Toph."


	4. The Fight on the Outside

I Hope for Freedom

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender doesn't belong to me. Shocking, I know.

**The Fight on the Outside**

Sokka got up with a yawn. It was another day in the hot and dusty Earth Kingdom. He had left the South Pole and fled to the North Pole with his sister to keep her from being executed for being a water bender. While he was there he saw a painting of a young girl. It changed him; he knew he was destined to find her.

Then he was told about her. That her name was Yue and she was kidnapped by the fire nation. The guesses about what might've been done to her weren't good. A girl with while hair because she was saved by the moon spirit as a child and that changed her hair from its initial silky black. She was brown skinned like he was, like everyone from the North and South Pole were. Most of the other nations had a lot of cream skinned people, some of a darker tone than others. But the Earth Kingdom also had a good share of dark skinned citizens. She wasn't even ten years old when she was taken and her father was the tribe's leader like his was in the South.

This only strengthened the connection Sokka felt and a love struck twelve-year old Sokka pledged to find her. But her father Chief Arnook wouldn't have it. He feared that trying to grab Yue from wherever she was would result in her death. The North Pole was the last full fledged Kingdom that defied the fire nation. They had the resources to attack and used to so even with the Earth Kingdom as the Fire Nation's ally. But such acts ceased less than six months after Yue was taken. Her current whereabouts were unknown but Chief Arnook knew that Yue would be kept alive as collateral against him doing more attacks.

At age fourteen Sokka snuck out of the Northern Water Tribe along with a group of males who wanted to save Yue as well. Later he realized that Katara had slipped in among them. He raged at his sister for leaving behind the nation that saved her life. But Katara stubbornly declared that she planned to help and no one was stopping her. Sokka soon gave up and let her come. Most of the men turned back shortly after they left the North Pole, three even died of heat stroke unable to adapt to a much warmer climate. Almost all the others died in fights with pirates and attacks from fire nation soldiers, earth kingdom thugs and even a couple of bounty hunters hoping to pick up illegals and maybe find a lucky wanted man among them.

All that was left was Sokka, Katara and Hahn. Sokka saw him as a spoilt pretty boy but Hahn could fight and despite calling Sokka a peasant, got down and dirty with anyone else when chores had to be done. Hahn countered that Sokka was just jealous that he was Yue's chosen fiancé. This was true but Sokka never admitted it.

Now two years later at sixteen Sokka had a small but strong team. Most were from the Earth Kingdom and a few other villages. Also he had a dual goal now. Find Yue and also free other kids stuck under slavery whether fire nation, earth kingdom, or otherwise. Some of the kids had been forced into service as soldiers to kill their own people. Others faced horrors like unbearable physical labour and prostitution. He knew a man named Xin Fu who was prolific in forcing both child and adult alike into terrible slave labour. He mostly used kids but the fire nation sometimes sent grown trouble makers there. The Earth Kingdom only sent mainly useless they just wanted to get rid of. He rarely accepted those. While he and Sokka never met face to face, Sokka had seen him several times out in distant villages celebrating or meeting with traders. His group had been a thorn in Xin Fu's side for over six months. Most recently planting a bomb that blew out sections of the underground slave trade operation but caused minimal injuries to individual. The bomb went off on time and all who were present to ensure things went smoothly had returned. Except for two. Suki and The Duke.

Suki was a Kyoshi warrior before the Fire Nation attacked and burned Kyoshi Island to ash. She was the only warrior to make it out and led the few survivors through days of crashing water and found a rebel village days later when they found land. Then she went seeking revenge. That's how she found Sokka and was one of the first outsiders to join their group. She got along well with the South Pole siblings but clashed terribly with North Pole's Hahn. He called her 'a lowly peasant' once and she punched him in the mouth.

Another member The Duke was a part of a once flourishing Freedom Fighters. But one night the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom soldiers attacked. Sick of kids thwarting their plans in nearby villages they went on an all out assassination and child massacre. Children were burnt alive, crushed with boulders, sucked into the earth until they suffocated, slashed and stabbed by soldiers and all kinds of horrors. The tree houses they lived in were cut and burnt down. But worst of all their leader Jet was caught and sent off to be a prisoner and later slave so he'd be a living example of what happened to those who were defiant. As a part of Sokka's group a few of them tried to free Jet six moths ago. He was now a slave of Xin Fu and to their horror had lost his legs. They were able to get to him but the second they mentioned escape and couldn't give him names he was satisfied with when he asked, Jet started screaming his lungs out. He cried "spies" "liars" "infidels" "murderers" among unintelligible screams that his attempted rescuers could only likened to a crazed banshee. Original Freedom Fighter members The Duke and Longshot barely made it out alive with the other rescuers as guards rushed to capture or kill them.

Another Freedom Fighter member Pipsqueak was also a slave but Sokka banned any rescue attempts for him because of the acts he heard Pipsqueak had committed on other slaves. He didn't care how badly Pipsqueak might've been hurt; he refused to believe that anything could make a slave himself such a terrible rapist. On that even put on a show for the guards sometimes. Longshot vehemently disagreed and he and Sokka had glaring matches since Longshot hardly ever spoke. The Duke himself was torn and confused. He loved his giant friend but hated the things he heard about him.

"Sokka, Suki's back," Katara called and Sokka dashed out in his under clothes, "someone's happy," she added upon seeing him under dressed.

A red faced Sokka wrapped his arms around his bare chest.

"Trust me, your hand's not hiding anything, don't bother," Hahn said coldly, "it took you a while to get back."

"Aw, you missed me," Suki said making kissing noises.

"Ew, no," Hahn said immediately, "I mean...we've been waiting for you guys," he added.

"Suki?" Longshot asked and everyone turned to see the fifteen year old arrow and stealth expert returning with fresh kill.

"Hi Longshot," Suki said, "I just got back...um..I don't know where The Duke is," she confessed.

All happiness at her return halted.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, "oh no, Suki did they..."

"I think so because I couldn't find him no matter how many times I searched," Suki said, "the bomb had gotten jammed and The Duke went back to fix it," she said getting teary, "he was almost back to me when it went off and the rubble separated us. I know he didn't die because Xin Fu always has the bodies of spies, criminals and competitors who were killed or executed, displayed in one of the main areas and I didn't see him each time I checked up to two days ago."

The idea of what could happen to The Duke down there gave Sokka nightmares and he was awake.

"Longshot I'm so sorry," Sokko spoke since the other teen didn't want The Duke participating in those types of missions, "we'll get him back, I promise."

"I'm not worried about that," Longshot said and walked away.

"Lomgshot wait!" Katara said and hurried to his side, "come meditate with me," she urged and soon both of them were walking the two mile journey to the nearest lake.

"What's happening?" Hahn asked as he walked up, "Suki, you're still alive?" he stopped, "after all this time I thought you and The Duke were dead."

"He might be better off," Sokka said his voice filled with defeat.

Hahn's eyes turned to slits. "So why are we standing here?"

Sokka and Suki just looked at him confused.

"You're in charge Sokka," Hahn blasted, "demand a search, something, The Duke better be dead the longer he's missing and it turns out he's with those freaks!"

Sokka straightened up. Hahn was right. This wasn't the time to mope and lose hope. The Duke might be alive and if not his remains deserved a proper burial.

"Get Haru, we're searching everywhere we can and we're not coming back without him," Sokka declared, "Hahn you're in charge," he said shocking Hahn, "first time for everything," he said with a grin, "Suki I need you to tell me everything you remember about the part of the cave you were in at the time of the explosion."

"I'll try my best," Suki said, "I'm a warrior, I should've..."

"Forget about that now," Sokka ordered, "The Duke's down there and we're going to find him."

* * *

><p><strong>FireLuigi<strong>** and ****Justadreamer15**** thank you for your reviews. I hope this chapter was helpful and Sokka and Toph will meet the next chapter. But not under happy circumstances. Stay tuned to know more.**


	5. Risky Behaviour

I Hope for Freedom

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender doesn't belong to me. Shocking, I know.

**Risky Behaviour**

Toph sat with Aang during their break. They'd become fast friends. Aang had brightened up since his first few days. Secretly he told Toph that Pipsqueak wasn't tiny in stature but his 'third leg' couldn't raise much of a salute. Every time Pipsqueak came for him after Toph knew she'd be struggling not to roar with laughter. Not even she could protect Aang for long if he discovered Aang had revealed that.

"So it's true," Aang said, "he said he'd let you go, despite you being a top earth bender."

"I guess I have to wait and see," Toph said, "but I hope he's telling the truth," she said airily, "and my first bit of business will be finding out why no one's come to save Princess Yue," she declared, "then I'll find my dad," she added almost dreamily.

"You seem so sure," Aang said in awe, "does anything frighten you?" he asked her.

An image of Xin Fu on top of her popped up inside her head.

"I'm sorry," Aang said immediately upon noticing a terrified look on her face, "I didn't mean to upset you," he said gently touching her face.

Toph unfroze and shrugged him off. "I'm fine," she said sharply.

"Okay," Aang dropped it despite feeling hurt.

"Hey!" Pipsqueak shouted walking up.

"Don't you have other boyfriends who hate you?" Toph asked immediately, "mind you snap Aang in half," she said harshly.

"Forget you," Pipsqueak said rudely, "come property, we got ten minutes, we'll go for seven."

"Bye Toph," Aang said and hugged her.

"Hurry back twinkle toes," Toph responded with a sad smile, "think of apples," she said knowing it was the vegetarian's favourite fruit.

"You want some apples?" Pipsqueak asked gruffly from a distance.

"I'm fine Pipsqueak, let's go," Aang said formally.

Toph scoffed to herself. No way Aang was going to beg him for favours. He already took too much for free.

_And going back to his old position offered Aang little protection, _Toph thought, _being bottom rate will make him easy prey whenever Pipsqueak could get access. And since he's a top worker like me, he's allowed 'treats' to pass the time. The only time I was offered some scared kid I told the guard to drop dead. Unfortunately I heard later that the boy was brutalized so badly later that he died, talk about injustice._

She swallowed the last of her bowl of beans and stringy bits of meat. She knew she got better than most. Many got a mish mash of animal parts not fit for consumption. A lot got sick as a result.

"Soon I'll be back to work," Toph said with fake enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>Pipsqueak pushed his penis inside Aang. It wasn't even half hard yet but he only had a short time and he rarely got it raised full staff anyway. He could feel the twig sized boy cringe beneath him as he struggled to get inside.<p>

"It's not a picnic for me either," Pipsqueak grunted.

"I said I could blow..." Aang said in a tight voice.

"Blow jobs are for wusses, shut up property!"

Aang went silent and just waited for it to be over. Pipsqueak was especially painful because it felt like someone pushing a wet rage with pieces of broken chalk wrapped inside. When Pipsqueak was hard Aag dealt with it better but he knew Pipsqueak would be extra rough using this time to try and satisfy himself. Hence not only hurting Aang a lot more sexually but bringing his physical dexterity to the brink with Pipsqueak's weight added to the mix.

Aang came in hardly a minute. He was short like usual but the pleasure brought little relief. He kept making pained noises and moans until Pipsqueak came.

"Get dressed," Pipsqueak said pushing him off, "bitch, clean me," he ordered a bone thin thirteen year old with eyes widened from starvation.

Aang rose to his feet and pulled up his shorts from his ankles. He knew that slaves Pipsqueak controlled were called by two names: bitches and property. Bitches were prisoners that Pipsqueak could order around because of his size and privileges or those that obeyed him in hopes of some kind of reward. Mostly he jus treated them like dirt. Property was those he was allowed to 'own' in some way and could gain exclusive access to them once they weren't doing duties designated by those who were in charge. Property who defied the slaves who 'owned' them could be punished by guards or supervisors since their status is official unlike bitches which are usually those too weak or scared to fight off certain slaves. Bitches were tossed around to whoever wanted them and were left to their own devices other wise.

The teen obeyed and Pipsqueak kicked him aside afterwards. He looked at Pipsqueak with pleading eyes.

"You all think I'm some grand saviour," Pipsqueak snapped, "just remember I'm a slave like the rest of you. If I weren't strong and capable of physical labour, I could've been placed anywhere, remember that," he spat and stormed off.

"Here," Aang said passing the teen his bread, "it's ok, I can get something later," he said before the teenager could give it back to him.

"Thank you," teen said, his voice was like crackling leaves and was small and aged from years of starvation and the mean life of slavery.

Aang gave him a smile and hurried back to his post. Times like this reminded him that there were those worse off. Losing your dignity was one thing. Losing it and your over all health and vitality, was another.

* * *

><p>Toph laughed as she and Aang walked together. Both decided to risk a little punishment for time to themselves. It was nearly the next morning but they didn't care. They had fun hours dashing through different turns and tunnels. Hiding from unknown workers and all guards. Aang had even shown her where the bottom rates lined up to be chosen by customers. Toph could not actually see but her feet picked up on the different bodies huddled together, sometimes having to de dragged away when chosen. She left thanking her luck of never being mad into a prostitute. She still pitied Yue but absolutely dreaded Aang's other life. She was at first just a simple scared blind girl. She'd more likely end up like Aang than Yue if drafted into prostitution.<p>

Now Aang was following Toph to her resting space. As they neared the room both could hear hard grunting and muffled screams and cries. Soon they realized that someone was being broken in.

"Crap, he's doing that now," Toph muttered, "he usually takes those elsewhere," she said.

"I know why," Aang revealed, "the cave in destroyed certain sections, that included a lot of the break in rooms."

Toph muttered expletives. "He sounds young, my feet and ears have had enough, let's get out of here."

Aang nodded and followed her. He avoided watching anyone being broken in whenever he could.

* * *

><p>(Two Hours Later)<p>

(Aang's POV)

I walked with Toph back to Xin Fu's room. We had to return at some point. Or at least Toph did. I lied to a guard that Pipsqueak was keeping me for the night and to let the guards by my cell area know. I'd pay for it later but I wasn't letting Toph go back to Xin Fu alone. Worst case scenario he punished her for staying out late. I planned to try and minimize the level however I could. She was the only friend I've had here who didn't want or expect favours in return. I wasn't going to let anyone hurt her if I could help it.

I knocked on the door and waited. Toph raised an eyebrow but I wanted to ensure if Xin Fu was awake or asleep.

"Who's that?" Xin Fu slurred.

Toph slapped my hand away and pushed the door open. Inside Xin Fu was sitting on his bed naked with a bottle of wine and another of vodka in one had. He laughed out loud and began drinking both bottles at once.

"Someone else is here," Toph whispered to me, "he's in my space with the door closed."

"Is he the same boy we heard?" I asked her.

"Probably," Toph said heading over to her space, "little boy, it's ok, you can come out," she said leaning over the little makeshift door.

After a few minutes the door opened. A shaking little boy peeked out. He looked ten and his terrified eyes were bloodshot. He looked at both of us. Then he held out his hands to me. I picked him up and held him carefully as he gasped and moaned in pain.

"Shh," I said gently stroking his hair.

The boy hiccupped and rested his face on my shoulder. He softly started to cry.

Xin Fu suddenly laughed out loud. My first instinct to cover the boy's mouth and hold him steady was correct. He let out a luckily muffled scream and I refused to let him go no matter how much he kicked me. With all my experiences today his kicks really hurt and even brought back once forgotten aches. Then I realized the boy suddenly became wet. I could feel his urine soaking into my clothes but I refused to let him and held him even tighter as I whispered words of comfort into his ear.

"You're good," Toph said frankly, "I would've dropped him," she said, "I can hear it hitting the floor," she explained when I looked at her in bewilderment.

"I..." the boy started, "he hurt me," he pointed at Xin Fu, "called me a spy," he said and burst out in fresh tears.

"A spy?" Toph asked incredulously, "we're help...no way," she said stepping back, "you die for that and worse," she said and she actually sounded scared.

The boy whimpered and stretched a hand to her.

I glared at Toph in anger. She could at least keep that thought to herself if she wasn't going to help me comfort him.

"I got knocked out...they found me and locked me up," the boy said staring at Toph as if begging her to understand.

"Shh," I said gently, "we all have our stories," I told him ensuring he was turned away from Toph.

"Someone get over here and blow me," Xin Fu ordered suddenly, "little shit was boring."

I could feel the boy shaking in fury.

"If you're really a spy you have to run," I told him and he looked at me in terror, "you have to," I said my voice cracking, "this is nothing compared to what he'll do to you later, trust me," I said firmly despite my voice shaking.

I could see Toph blanching. What I was suggesting would make me wish for death if anyone found out.

"Will he kill me?" the boy asked.

"Hey!" Xin Fu shouted, "didn't I call for someone..."

"Be quiet," I told the boy and placed him back in the hole, "watch him," I whispered to Toph who now looked remorseful.

She just nodded.

"Coming master, you look good," I said standing up.

"You?" Xin Fu asked scornfully, "I might just screw Toph."

Toph gasped then covered her mouth.

Xin Fu laughed openly. "Haven't touched you in months!" he shouted, "what? You feel like a virgin again?" he teased and I looked back to see Toph's fists clenched and her face burning.

"I give blowjobs all the time," I interrupted, "it's just about the only thing I do well when I work," I added.

"Can you satisfy me?" Xin Fu asked as I got closer, "if you don't I'll burst your fucking head open."

I just smiled and crawled unto the bed. I knew Xin Fu's strategy with prostitutes. The lower their level, the meaner he was to force them to obey. But I knew how to calm his type down in a sexual scenario. I'd done it with customers many times.

"Let me take care of you," I cooed as I moved forward flirtatiously and slid into his lap.

(Toph's POV)

I watched what was unfolding in front of me dumbfounded. I was shocked by the way Aang was handling Xin Fu. I knew he was a prostitute. But this just seemed different somehow. The way he spoke, he didn't sound like the Aang that was my friend at all. In fact he reminded me of those who I hated. Their voices cropping syrupy words of promises that shouldn't have been made in the first place.

Then I realized he had started. The sounds of moving bodies and sucking quite obvious to my sensitive ears. Xin Fu seemed to be enjoying it. After a few surprised moans he urged Aang to go further and laughed when Aang started making chocking noises. I cringed when he started to gag. It was obvious that Xin Fu was forcing him down and not letting him back up.

_Oh Aang I'm so sorry,_ I thought feeling helpless, _wait...there's one thing I can do for him._

I went to my hole and tapped the boy inside.

"Don't say anything," I whispered and picked him up awkwardly, "fix yourself so we can go," I instructed.

"I thought you didn't like me," the boy said.

I bit my lip in guilt. "I was just scared, I'm getting you out of here."

"Ok," the boy said and fixed himself, "I'm ready miss."

I nearly blushed. A little boy was calling me miss. I was barely a teenager.

"Is Xin Fu looking?" I asked hating myself for asking the kid to look.

"No, his eyes are closed," the boy said, "your friend looks funny..."

"Yeah, don't talk about that," I told him and edged my way out the door, "do you have any friends hiding down here?" I asked after we were a good distance away.

"There's a passage."

"Oh, um, what's your name?" I tried to make conversation, "mine's Toph and the boy who held you before is Aang."

"He helped me," the boy remembered, "I'm sorry," he said suddenly and started to cry.

"No, no, you can't do that here," I panicked, "he did everything for us, we have to be brave," I said.

"Ok," the boy agreed, "my name's The Duke."

"The Duke," I repeated, "good name, coming here was very brave," I said, "now listen, I'm an earth bender," I told him, "I'm going to get you to your passage but you have to follow all my instructions."

I earth bended an opening in the floor and placed him inside. I slipped inside and sealed it shut.

The Duke whimpered. "I can't see, it's too dark!"

"It's okay I can still get around," I said, "climb on my back," I suggested and I could feel his trembling body struggling to get on, "shh, it's ok," I comforted him, "I know where the bomb went off, I helped move debris from there," I said as I started moving, "is your passage near there?" I hoped.

"No," The Duke said in a tiny voice, "Sok...um...it's a strategy."

I smiled to myself. The kid was smart enough not to drop his allies names lightly. "Do you have any idea where it is?"

"It's three floors below where the bomb was," The Duke said.

"Good, I can do that," I said and slipped out a wall with The Duke on my back when I arrived at the location, "let's go," I said after waiting for any straggling guards to pass.

"The passage is..." The Duke trailed off, "walk straight, then take the first left turn, two right turns, another left, walk straight then stop at a section with a row of doors," he recited.

I smiled knowing he must've memorized that to keep himself from getting lost. I followed his directions and nearly turned wrong only once. The Duke corrected me and soon we reached a pathway where he told me to head towards a certain room. When we got in I closed the door quietly.

"Is someone for you nearby?" I asked him.

"There's gas in here," The Duke said instead of answering, "don't light anything and move carefully," he instructed.

I gulped realizing why the room was empty. Some types of gas were odourless as well as invisible. This was the deadliest kind and people have died lighting a fire or giving off a spark in such surroundings.

The Duke slowly climbed off my back and walked a few steps ahead. He did a bird call. Then he did it three more times as we waited in silence.

Suddenly a wall gave way and I could tell by their movements that two persons had stepped inside. When The Duke made noises of excitement, I knew they were who he was looking for. I stepped back and allowed him to get reacquainted with his friends.

(Sokka's POV)

I looked at the boy we had been searching for. I could tell by the broken look in The Duke's eyes and the soiled brown prison rags he wore that we were too late. But his eyes still shone with happiness at seeing us. I forced down the grief and terror building inside me and moved to hug him.

"Are you ok Haru?" The Duke asked and I stopped to look at my earth bending friend.

Haru looked pale as a sheet and that said something since he was as dark skinned as I was. "Yes," Haru tried but voice cracked.

"I'm ok," The Duke tried to reassure Haru and pulled on the upset teen's long green shirt, "Toph and Aang saved me," he said pointing at the girl standing away from us.

"I'm so happy you're back," Haru said with teary green eyes, "thank you ma'am, I know you've risked a lot by saving him," he said as he rubbed The Duke's brown hair.

The girl blushed and turned away. It was obvious she wasn't used to being called ma'am at all. She looked to be around thirteen and had black hair and glassy looking green eyes. I quickly realized she was blind. She was also caked with dirt and I couldn't help but notice how her breast hung freely in her raggedy clothes. Xin Fu definitely didn't make chest support clothing a priority here. She at least looked much healthier than many of the slaves I've seen. I guessed that she was most likely a labourer though I wondered how she could manage that with her blindness. Also her helping The Duke and getting here was another mystery in itself.

"Call me Toph," she said, "so...you guys are what, spies, fighters, rebels?" she asked.

"We fight against oppression?" Haru declared and I sighed at him dramatics, "my village is occupied by the Fire Nation. They have my father and my mother told me to leave before they discovered I was an earth bender and took me too."

"Sorry, I'm an earth bender too," Toph said facing us now.

"Um, I'm Sokka," I interjected carefully, "I'm from the South Pole, very far from here," I said proudly.

Toph suddenly smirked. Maybe I overdid that.

"Your parents let you jump from nation to nation?" Toph teased.

I looked over at Haru in surprise and he just chuckled. Obviously this girl was less shy than I thought.

"Sassy girl, nice," I said and Haru nudged me, "in a friendly way!" I added quickly.

"Sure," Toph said sounding bored.

"Anyway," I said red faced, "the answer to your question is no, but I had to leave the South Pole with my sister," I said, "fire nation soldiers were after her for being a water bender and they had just started killing benders instead of taking them away," I revealed, "that happened years before when my mother lied to protect Katara."

"I'm sorry, my mother was murdered too," Toph said surprising me, "earth nation thugs killed her while fire nation soldiers burned down our mansion," she said her hands becoming fists, "they took me and left my father behind," she concluded.

"You're the Bei Fong girl," Haru announced and a shocked looking Toph nodded, "wow, everyone thinks you're dead," he said and I shoved him hard, "oh sorry, but your father's alive," he revealed, "he's living in Bai Sing Se."

"Good," Toph said formally but her face showed a flash of relief, "guess I fell far huh?" she joked but no one laughed.

There was a heavy awkward silence.

"Tell Aang I said thank you," The Duke said, "I'll miss you," he said and ran to hug Toph.

Toph looked dumbfounded and just rubbed his shouders.

"It was very brave of you to do this," Haru said to her as he walked over and took The Duke, "you're a hero, thank you," he said and Toph smiled lop sided, "come The Duke," he said and both left after Haru made an opening in the wall and disappeared.

"I guess this is where we part," I said, "your friend's distracting Xin Fu isn't he?" I asked and she looked away, "bye," I said and started to push a secret door of earth.

"Wait," Toph said and I stopped, "I almost forgot, do you know a girl named Yue?" she asked me.

"Princess Yue?" I asked, "from the North Pole?"

"Yes," Toph said, "wait someone's coming, I have to go."

"Shh, they might pass," I said and we waited.

"Please tell me more," I begged, "I left the North Pole to find her."

"Aren't you from the south?" Toph whispered back.

"My sister and I ran to the North Pole after fleeing our home," I explained.

Toph was now staring at me as if I were nuts.

"Let me get this straight," Toph said, "you left the biggest and toughest stronghold against the Fire Nation?" she asked, "are you on something?" she demanded.

"I had to save the princess," I insisted.

"Hold on, she was taken years ago, I mean years," Toph emphasised, "did you guys even meet at the North Pole?" she questioned.

"Some people you don't have to meet," I told her.

"Well I'm glad someone's looking for her," Toph said, "even if you're nuts," she muttered.

"I'm not nuts," I said getting angry.

"Shh," Toph ordered and pulled me into an opening in the wall, "are you trying to get us caught?"

"Sorry," I apologized, "anyway, has she left yet?" I asked.

"No she told me she's being kept here a while," Toph said.

"Someone must've rented her under special circumstances," I noted, "she's usually moved around almost daily," I added.

"Wow, that's in demand," Toph said.

"When did you two talk?"

"After your bomb went off," Toph revealed, "we were stuck in..." she stopped, "Xin Fu's room after the cave in."

I bit my lip. There was only one reason why Yue would be there.

"I thought you'd..." Toph started as we went back in the room.

"I do know, it just never gets better," I told her.

"Will you try to free her before they move her again?" Toph asked, "she really misses home and I like her," she told me.

I knew my answer. "Yes, thank you for telling me."

"Hey Sokka, I'm ready," Haru returned, "hey," he said to Toph.

"Hey," Toph said back, "bye Sokka and good luck."

I didn't know why I did but I kissed her. "I'm going to free you too," I said and hurried over to Haru, "stay safe Toph."

(Toph's POV)

I could hear the wall close over and knew they were gone. My hand shook as it went to my lips.

"A boy liking Yue kissed me," I said still in shock, "maybe I'm hotter than I think."

* * *

><p><strong>This is a long update. I hope you all like it and please remember to read and review. Let me know what you think of Toph and Sokka's first meeting, Xin Fu in this chapter and how Aang distracted Xin Fu verses how he helped the starving boy after Pipsqueak refused to.<strong>


	6. Punishment

I Hope for Freedom

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender doesn't belong to me. Shocking, I know.

**Punishment**

"I don't know how he escaped," Toph said fearfully and Xin Fu boxed her in the face.

Toph knew that this was coming. When she got back Xin Fu was dressed and banging Aang violently, demanding he tell him where she and the boy were. When Xin Fu saw her he jumped off Aang and dragged her to the bed. He flung her on it and held her down with his body weight. He immediately threatened to kill Aang if she dared earth bend even once so she didn't dare try fighting him off other than meagre struggling. She could hear Aang's stifled unbridled sobs are he slid down the wall to the floor.

"I bet you think I'm just going to rape you," Xin Fu snarled, "but I'm doing more than that," he stated, "I'm going to make you enjoy it. You'll be screaming my name before this is over."

(Toph's POV)

I listened to Xin Fu's words in horror. It was one thing to be raped by Xin Fu. He hurt you and got his sadistic and sexual pleasure out of it. But this time he wanted to pleasure me while he did it. An angry rape by Xin Fu was hard sex on and off and a thorough beating. He rarely had patience for the female orgasm. Now however he'd just made it clear he was willing to wait. I whimpered and tried not to start crying.

"Xin Fu….I...I'm sorry," I said my voice quivering, "master I'm sorry." I was completely blind on this bed. My feet far from any earth

I felt him rip my shirt off and I instinctively started struggling. He pushed his body on me even harder and used one hand to start choking me."

I wished I could see him just to spit in his eye.

"Stop," a small voice said.

"Shut up Aang," I rasped, "you've done enough."

I could hear Aang crawling over. Xin Fu's body tensed. He was obviously furious at Aang's persistence.

"You're practically dead already. You anxious for more? Ready to die?" Xin Fu snarled.

"I don't...want to die," Aang's voice quaked, "I want to be with her. She's my friend," he said in a teary voice.

Tears flowed freely from my eyes. "Me too."

"How touching, no dice," Xin Fu said and forced my legs open, "good news, I'm no longer in the mood for all the foreplay and after-play to keep you coming," he said suddenly, "bad news, I'm introducing you to a world of pain. Pain you won't endure alone."

I knew he meant Aang and I wanted to speak in his defence. But Xin Fu ignored Aang's pleas and I could hear him loosen his pants.

"I'm going to make you pay one day Xin Fu," I said, "I promise you," I said firmly.

"I've heard that more times than I can remember," Xin Fu spat, "enjoy this you traitorous little bitch," he said and forced himself inside me.

I screamed and struggled harder. He'd just forced down my shorts and went inside me in one swoop. He moved at break neck speed. His knees pressed against mine. The pain was immense as he tore into me. I wasn't a virgin but it hurt anyway. I was in pain, blanketed in darkness with only Xin Fu's grunts and my cries filling my ears.

He suddenly grabbed one of my breasts and squeezed it roughly. I cried out but now it was just another series of pain raging through my body. I could feel my knees burning from the pressure on them. He went in me further and I moaned. I couldn't help it; the pain also came with pleasure. He sped up and I could feel myself getting wetter. My vagina burned from him going inside without preparing me first. I whimpered as he grabbed my neck and went even faster. He came several times and on the last one he squeezed my neck so hard I nearly passed out.

"There, wasn't that nice Toph?" Xin Fu teased, "Toph!" he shouted when I wouldn't answer.

"Yes," I said staring into nothing as tears flowed down my face.

"Aang's been very good," Xin Fu continued, "I mouthed that I'd kill you if he wasn't quiet until I finished," he added.

"Are you going to make sure I don't get pregnant?"

"Why'd I want an ugly baby?" Xin Fu demanded, "you'll be treated this week like all the girls who get scheduled to," he told her, "the old water bender and the boiling water slipped inside your uterus fixes everything," he said simply, "haven't had one in a while, have you?" he asked and pulled out.

"Toph," Aang spoke, he sounded stronger but still very week.

"Aw, yes," Xin Fu said and I felt him shift sideways, "dear Aang, the good friend. Want to be my friend?"

"Xin Fu don't," I begged him, Aang was damaged already,

"Oh but he wants me to," Xin Fu said, "he's even peeking over the side of the bed now," he cooed.

"I didn't look," Aang told me, "I...respected your privacy," he added softly.

I chuckled. Despite my pain and shame I knew that was definitely Aang. "Thanks," I said dryly.

"Your welcome," Aang imitated my tone.

I laughed. Then I felt a bottle at my lips.

"To feel a little better," Xin Fu said lifting my head, "it's from my personal collection," he said proudly and I could taste grapes, the sweet kind, "its wine, the expensive kind."

"Why?" I asked after he made me drink the entire bottle.

I felt sleepy but fuller than I've felt in ages.

The wine was heavenly. But I'd never admit that to Xin Fu.

"Because we made a bet," Aang said his voice shaking, "I won and got a vodka ad a top bottle of my choice."

"You must've bee running laps in the bathroom while that happened," Xin Fu said to me sarcastically, "I claimed he couldn't make me come three times in two minutes," he revealed, "I put two bottles on the line and lost. He took the vodka and chose the next bottle for you," he explained, "guess I got a little carried away and gave you the whole thing," he said but I picked up something in his tone.

"That's ok, she deserves fancy things," Aang spoke, "can I get a sip of vodka?"

Xin Fu chuckled. I heard Aang make pained noises as Xin Fu reached past me; I soon heard his ragged breathing nearby.

"Toph, sit up," Xin Fu ordered and I obeyed slowly wincing all the way, "I should've punished you sober," he confessed, "your right breast is swollen and your neck looks like you had a run in with a serial killer," he noted, "why you two couldn't wait for another time to piss me off is beyond me," he added.

"What does Aang look like?" I dared to ask.

"A lot worse than you do," Xin Fu blasted and Aang whimpered, "what, oh right, vodka for you," he said and rose to get it.

"Why is he acting...?" I started.

"Nice?" Aang asked.

"Different," I corrected Aang, that raping bastard was never nice.

"He took some quick sober pills after he realized you and the boy were gone," Aang revealed, "but they take time and you have to remain calm," he added.

"We didn't stand a chance."

"That's not why we did it," Aang said gently.

"The boy's name is The Duke," I whispered leaning over, "and he's fine," I said quickly hearing Xin Fu's returning foot steps.

"What are you two whispering about?"

"Life," I said simply.

Xin Fu snorted. "Come Aang let's get you upright," he said and I heard him lifting Aang who started to cry, "come on, I have to strip you to get a better look."

"I know," Aang said in a tiny voice, "sleep tight Toph."

_Sleep tight? What's he talking about?_ I wondered.

Moments later I felt my eyes close. The wine taking effect on my non-drinking body.

Aang...you dick," I realized and drifted off.

(Xin Fu's POV)

I grinned as the bitch went to sleep. I could finally deal with the boy in peace and I didn't want anyone to have a full idea of his injuries. If it came out that I punished a slave this bad without a hearing or proof of a crime, I could get in trouble. A sexual tryst is another thing. That I could say and not have a problem. Unless this kid talks.

"I won't tell," Aang said as the last piece of clothing was removed, "I look terrible, I know," he said when I grimaced at all the dark bruising, foot marks/prints, and hand prints, "I think..." he said but the pain was too much.

I opened the vodka and gave it to him. But Aang was so weak I had to hold the bottle as he drank.

"That's good," Aang said after drinking half the bottle, "so good," he said as his voice started to slur.

"Getting a little drunk, you've never taken more than a few sips before huh," I noted, "are you ready for your punishment?"

"For the boy?" Aang asked and I nodded, "what do I have to do?" he asked me.

"Since we've already had crazy sex," I stared, "you'll be sent to a special room for a week. Anyone ho enters, you have to do what they say," he said seriously.

Aang hiccoughed. "Okay, can Toph get a new shirt?"

"For What?" I demanded angrily, "that drawer is for co-operating workers and besides...i hate the little bitch."

"I'll do it again," Aang offered and my eyes shrunk to slits, "but longer, I can make it last for longer than any blowjob you've ever had."

"How come no one's heard of this little talent of yours?" I asked suspiciously.

"I practiced with those who don't tell," Aang admitted, "I didn't want to be made to work more."

I immediately understood. He hated being a prostitute. Talents like that would only make him more appealing.

"Fine, I'll give her a new set of outfits in fact," I said surprising him, "but you're mine after your punishment. You live here, Toph moves."

"Where are you sending her?" Aang asked me.

"I don't know, somewhere she won't get screwed," I told him, "she's still a top worker, I need her in her best shape," I mused.

"What about one of those metal areas?" Aang suggested, "you have more respectable workers and tougher rules up there and she knows a girl, Yue," he said.

"The famous hooker, who cares?" I scoffed.

"She likes Yue a lot, she'd behave there," Aang said.

I looked at Aang closely. "Ok, but if she gets out of line..."

"Punish her," Aang said simply, "I've done enough."

I laughed. "A guy after my own heart for once."

I positioned Aang carefully. He was a functional semi-drunk at least. Only slurring rarely and mainly giggled when hit by bouts of the effects of all the vodka he drank. As small as he was Aang was lucky to be coherent.

"Get to business," I ordered and Aang opened his mouth and took me in completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait. I will update at least twice again this week. This story will be bet<strong>**ween 16-18 chapters. Please read and review.**


	7. What to expect?

I Hope for Freedom

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender doesn't belong to me. Shocking, I know.

**What to expect?**

Toph woke up in an unfamiliar room. She felt cold metal beneath her feet and moved around aimlessly and blind. She knew she had a bed, a cot really. The walls and floor was all metal and she couldn't find a door. She bit her lip to keep from crying and tried to stay calm.

_So Xin Fu moved me,_ Toph thought, _at least I have a bed now…and a room…that I can't 'see' or pick up shit in,_ she gave up trying to cheer herself up.

She mentally counted the steps that it took to get herself to certain locations from her cot. She needed to use that method in this place. Now she really felt like an invalid.

Toph noticed something. She barely felt any pain and her clothes felt completely different. The way it rubbed against her wasn't rough and itchy and they didn't feel raggedy to the touch. She continued to touch them and felt a smooth top; she felt something funny underneath it and stuck her hand inside. She ignored the bandages covering a section of her right side; including the breast on that side, and felt around. She soon recalled hearing about bras and realized that it was that she was feeling under her top. She also felt a skirt which was a shock since she never wore one since being bought by Xin Fu. The closest thing was a shirt that hung over her knees.

"What the hell's going on here?" Toph asked herself.

Just then there was a slight whoosh and soon Toph heard footsteps. She was lying on the cot again by the time someone was standing close to her.

"Hello?"

"Toph," a voice said and froze, "you remember me," he said noticing her reaction, "so, how do you like your accommodations? You've been out for four days," he added.

"Four days?" Toph said incredulously, "the last thing I remember…"

"Is helping a spy escape punishment?" the man asked, "Xin Fu said it wasn't all your fault, that Aang convinced you to do it to save the boy from possibly ending up like him," he said, "personally, think that's bull shit," he concluded.

Toph looked away. "General Master Zhao, I…I accept Master Xin Fu's finding."

Zhao laughed. "A defiant but top survivor like you? Can't say I'm not shocked but at the same time Xin Fu wouldn't have kept you separate if you were an annoying goody goody," he said, "which takes me back to Aang."

"How is he?" Toph asked.

Zhao walked up and stroked her face. Then he made her scoot over and sat on the cot with her.

"He didn't get off as light as you did," Zhao started, "he's being treated for injuries sustained due to his foolish decision and Xin Fu's definition of 'drunken sex,'" he told her, "then he'll be punished and Xin Fu had decied to keep him in his room until…well, he should know."

"And me?"

"Xin Fu thought moving you here and cutting off further contact with most prisoners; including Aang, was enough," Zhao revealed, "I didn't and I'm taking over your punishment."

Toph gulped. General Master Zhao was known not to take disobedience well. He was a drinker or a sex fiend like Xin Fu. But rumours claimed he was much worse. He just had better manners and a calculating personality. He was called General because je used to be an Admiral for a fleet of Fire Lord Ozai's ships and Mater because he gave Xin Fu huge financial backing early on Xin Fu's business nearly failed because of several bad financial decisions. That move allowed him to have himself be called whatever he wanted when it came to slaves. He also played a huge part in enforcing the rules set up to keep everyone in check. It was one of the few things Xin Fu didn't have complete power over.

"What will you have me do?" Toph asked carefully.

"I have to think about it," Zhao said frankly, "but don't worry about any freaky sex scenes or choking parties," he assured her, "if I choke someone, it's to kill not scare," he added.

"Ok," Toph said slowly.

"The boy that escaped, could he walk unassisted?"

Toph was shocked by the question. "Sort of."

"Hmm, did he tell you anything?"

Toph bit her lip. She knew she couldn't say nothing. Not with this guy. "He told me he got knocked out in an explosion. It was his first time of Xin Fu starting on him."

"You mean raping him?" Zhao asked and Toph nodded, "did he speak about where he was from?"

Toph considered her words carefully. "He hates what happens here."

"Vague," Zhao chuckled, "don't worry, I expected as such," he said upon seeing Toph's scared face, "you're very pretty," he said suddenly.

"No I'm not."

"Don't tell me you don't think Xin Fu has eyes for looks beyond a guy's ass or girl's vagina," Zhao said and Toph went red, "he hates you because he sees a strong woman inside you. I however see that as a good quality, one that can be moulded."

Toph didn't like the sound of that at all.

"He had you cleaned up at least," Zhao said, "would you like me to describe how you look?" he asked and a nervous Toph nodded, "you have beautiful, clean cream skin, dazzling eyes, your raven hair is a great smooth texture," he listed, "you're wearing a green top, a navy blue pleated skirt and it seems someone decided to paint your nails a light green," he added.

"I'm wearing nail polish?" Toph asked sceptically.

"It looks cute."

"Not when Xin Fu used to decide what you wore," Zhao said and Toph couldn't help but laugh, "but seriously Toph, "you throw away a chance to leave here for a boy you didn't know and from the prodding of Aang, a guy you didn't even know for very long," he stated, "are you two an..."

"No Aang's gay," Toph said simply then covered her mouth in horror, "please...I promised not to tell."

"Gay, hmm," Zhao noted, "I'll remember that for another time. But worry not, I won't tell anyone about that," he said, "if you answer one question honestly."

"What's the question?"

"Did you see another bender while with that boy, the spy?"

Toph was hesitant to answer.

"Come on Toph, a vague question for a vague answer."

Toph calmed down. How could her answer hurt. "Yes."

"A girl?"

"Um no."

"Good, thank you Toph," Zhao said, "you'll start work tomorrow and you'll be escorted and monitored at all times, do you understand?"

"Yes," Toph said.

Zhao rose to leave. "Have a good day Toph and the toilet is on the right corner," he told her and left.

"Um thanks," Toph said confused, "so I'm stuck in a metal room with a bed, a toilet and nice clothes," she stated, "besides my complete blindness, this rocks so hard!" she declared happily.

* * *

><p>Aang lay in a small tub of water as an elderly woman healed him. He was sent here for twenty minutes a day. The woman's schedule was packed and she had to rest several times a day. She was a tall bone thin woman with dark leathery skin, wiry long grey hair and though almost fifty looked a thousand times more ancient with huge sky blue eyes and long fingers.<p>

"You really angered someone child," the elderly woman said, "I hope it was worth it."

"Thank you for taking care of me Miss Chi."

Aang looked over at the soldiers gathered nearby. They grinned at him and kept watching.

"This isn't porno gentleman," Miss Chi frowned with a strong feminine voice.

"Just ignore us grandma," a soldier said firmly.

"It's okay," Aang told her, "keep going as usual, but thanks."

Miss Chi smiled and nodded. She lifted one of Aang's legs out of the water and inspected it. She frowned at something and placed her hands on his ankle. A glow showed she was healing something.

"Three minutes," another soldier spoke up.

"Add two more," Miss Chi instructed.

"No way!"

"I'll make it worth your while," Miss Chi teased, "I'm kidding," she laughed with a gummy grin as the soldier's face went to disgust.

"Ugh fine," the soldier relented.

Both Aang and Miss Chi laughed at the soldier's expense.

* * *

><p>Sokka sat on a rock with his head in his hands. Sources had told him that Toph hadn't been seen at her work station since freeing The Duke. He expected the worst. Xin Fu was known for his strength, cruelty and explosive temper. He could snap Toph like a twig with his physical strength alone. The face that he was also an award winning earth bender tournament fighter didn't ease Sokka's fears.<p>

"Toph's alive," Haru said walking up.

"Are you sure?" Sokka asked enthusiastically.

"Yes," Haru said smiling, "she was moved to be kept from bad influences," he explained.

"What?" Sokka asked confused.

"Word is Aang influenced her to help The Duke escape," Haru revealed, "I'm certain Aang's covering to keep her out of trouble. His fate might be worse, I'm afraid."

"How can that be?" Sokka asked, "he just provided a distraction, Toph left with The Duke," he added.

"Xin Fu's moving Aang into his room after he's punished," Haru said, "Toph used to be there."

Sokka sighed and started pacing. He was happy to hear Toph was alive. But he also felt sorry for this Aang character. The boy seemed a sucker for punishment.

And the idea of being in the same bedroom as Xin Fu made Sokka shudder.

* * *

><p><strong>My last update was July 5, 2011 and today's July 8, 2011 and I've just updated again. I think I'm making good time. Tell me hat you think of this chapter in your reviews.<strong>


	8. How was your day?

I Hope for Freedom

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender doesn't belong to me. Shocking, I know.

**How was your day?**

It was afternoon.

Aang moaned as another guard went inside him. It was day one of his punishment and someone decided that he should be chained to the wall.

But strangely that was the only bad thing in his fogged up mind.

A monitor had snuck in minutes before the guards would arrive and he'd brought along a bunch of sweets. Aang didn't recognize him but he looked young.

"Why would anyone allow these?" Aang had asked.

"Just take them, the drugs will turn pain into please," the monitor rushed him.

Aang recalled how painful it was for him to be penetrated and decided to obey. No one could say he snuck them in.

Now he was so lost in pleasure he didn't know which was up and didn't care.

"Someone disobeyed orders and slipped you something special," the guard observed, "some hate the new you but I love it, moan away baby," he declared and moved even faster.

When Aang came it was so great he screamed.

The guard kissed him passionately and stroked the fuzz of dark hair that now covered Aang's scalp.

"You're cute with hair," the guard whispered, "and I love those with names on their thighs," he said referring to the names burnt unto both of Aang's, "and Pipsqueak's mark is gone from all the healing sessions. You're going to be a favourite during punishment week."

* * *

><p>(Earlier the same day)<p>

A loud knock woke Toph up. She sat up still not used to only seeing darkness. There was no earth to sense with her feet.

"Follow my voice #365, I'm Monitor Keen," a male said.

Monitor Keen was a fourteen year old male in a red and brown uniform. He was lean, 5'7, dark haired with brown eyes. Right now he was all business with the new number he was assigned to watch over personally.

Toph got up and followed his voice. He instructed her in more detail when she hit a wall.

"Good morning Monitor Keen," Toph said, "it is morning, right?"

"You should say 'Monitor Keen sir, #365 awake sir."

Toph just blinked.

"Someone will brief you on the required decorum here before you leave for work," Monitor Keen said taking her hand, "oh and it is morning and I don't bite," he said when she jumped, "things are different here," he said as he escorted her down the passage.

Unseen by Toph everything was metal. The walls, ceiling and floors. Every few steps took you past another closed door with a number burnt in.

Eventually they reached the stairs and Monitor Keen allowed Toph to hold the railing and help herself downward.

"Only three slips, very good," Monitor Keen commented, "now I'm taking you to the showers. Things are kept very clean here and you'll shower again after work, before dinner and near your bedtime."

"Bed time?"

"Lights out," Monitor Keen translated, "I used to be a slave in the caves too," he whispered and Toph felt some thing other than metal for the first time, "this is the monitor's showers, we get tiled floors."

"You want me to shower with you?"

"A few of us help new arrivals with bathing at the start," Monitor Keen said, "I however think after telling you the steps you can shower in a stall by yourself," he stated, "you seem the type despite lack of eye sight," he added.

"The type huh," Toph said folding her hands.

Monitor Keen laughed. "Don't get too offended, the bad ones try to convince you they have to bathe you just to touch your butt and pinch your breasts."

"I'd pinch him somewhere," Toph muttered.

"Bad idea," Monitor Keen warned as he helped Toph undress and led her to a stall, "here monitors are your lifeline and they can't be bought," he told her, "you get too many privileges for being untouchable and leaving an uncooperative number to wander the halls is seen as a lesson exercise. Plus only the number gets punished when he or she is late for their duties as a result of that."

Toph gulped. Where she worked a monitor could get his teeth knocked out for such a stupid stunt. The slave would get punished after he or she finished their duties. If someone made a slave late you either needed a good reason or enough power that wouldn't allow anyone to question you.

Monitor Keen set her up in a tall and instructed her on what to do. Then he locked the stall and went to take his own shower. Soon Toph heard other voices.

Monitor Keen eventually returned and unlocked the stall. "Le me dry you off."

Toph let him dry her off with a towel and he even combed out her hair. He wrapped her in a fresh towel and called out to someone. Soon she felt something warm on her scalp after hearing another pair of feet walk into the stall.

"Thanks for the help Azula," Monitor Keen said, "Toph this is Lady Azula, I call her lady because she was once royalty."

Azula bristled at the mention of royalty. She was dropped by her father like a bad habit and hated being reminded of her past life. But she often let it slide with Keen. He hated earth benders because they took him from his father during an attack on a fire nation protected village and then got sold to Xin Fu shortly after at age eight. So meeting Azula was an honour to him despite the fact her father had disowned her and subjected her to this life. She was 5'6, age fifteen, had flowing back hair than now hung off her shoulders soaking wet and amber eyes. She currently wore blue silk robe she'd bought herself. Many saw it as frivolous but she didn't care.

"Azula's fine little one," Azula said as she used fire bending to warn her hands as she dried Toph's hair by running her fingers through it, "I hear you got kicked out of Xin Fu's love nest. I'd spring a kid too if it got me that," she whispered.

Toph gasped.

"Don't be a bad influence," Monitor Keen warned.

Azula snorted. "I know a female independent when I see one. Teo."

"Stop it, I don't use that name anymore," Monitor Keen whined.

Toph couldn't help but smile. She knew after this she'd be dressed, debriefed or whatever that meant and taken back to the caves where all her moves would be under a microscope. But since she'd be back here afterwards, things didn't seem so bad.

"I'm Toph Bei Fong, former seeing girl and lover of mansions," Toph introduced herself.

After a moment of silence the two monitors burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Today is July 13, 2011. This update should've been made last week but thanks to some home and computer issues I haven't been able to update anything since last Saturday. Please read and review. <strong>


	9. What can be done?

I Hope for Freedom

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender doesn't belong to me. Shocking, I know.

**What can be done?**

It was now the following day and the sun was setting. Sokka sat at the meeting place for his top inside man. He was shocked to see him appear with someone else. Upon closer look his eyes narrowed.

"What do you want former princess?" Sokka hissed, "what's she doing here?" he demanded.

Sneers was a member of the once thriving freedom fighters. Now he did scouting duty for The Underground and personally reported many findings to Xin Fu himself. He'd been a spy from the start and even though he pretended to be model slave to get to his now coveted position, he hated Xin Fu and all those who helped enslave himself and the other slaves. The only people hated more were the fire nation soldiers who destroyed the Freedom Fighters. He was fifteen, had brown hair tied back and brown eyes, he stood 5'6 and was heavily built. The only freedom fighter member bigger than him was Pipsqueak and that was only because Sneers wasn't giant sized.

"Don't belike that Sokka," Sneers begged, "she came to me and that takes guts, I hate fire nation," he said, "and I only opened up to her after she gave me a name I know you want to hear."

"Why? Shouldn't she be protecting her precious Ty Lee?" Sokka said harshly.

"She's dead," Azula told him, "finally succeeded in killing herself," she added.

Sokka's mouth closed in disbelief. "When?"

"Right, like you care," Azula spat looking away.

"Two days ago," Sneers revealed, "she's been trying for years, everyone knows that."

"I'm sorry," Sokka said turning to Azula, "we all heard how much you cared for her."

"I ended up here because I defied my father and tried to save her," Azula said with a shrug, "no big," she said her face a mask.

Sokka knew that wasn't true. But Azula came of her own free will. If he pushed on this too much she might leave. In fact she'd probably punch him in the mouth then leave.

"What's the name?" Sokka moved on.

"Toph Bei Fong," Azula revealed, "I know the kid she helped spring was yours."

"How did you figure that out?" Sokka questioned.

"Heard about the kid captured after the explosion, sounded like boy Pipsqueak described," Azula said.

"You speak to that?" Sokka growled.

"Don't be so quick to judge virgin," Azula reprimanded, "Pipsqueak had it brutal before he switched sides, the underground broke his moral compass."

"I'd never do the things he did," Sokka said hatefully.

"No?" Azula asked, "imagine if someone told you to rape someone and every night you didn't do it you were mounted with objects," she said and Sokka went pale, "you know what they use in those rapes? Planks, nails, glass, stones, pieces of metal shoved up your..."

"I know, I know!" Sokka shouted covering his ears.

"His butt is regularly re-stuffed with special materials because it can't even heal," Azula continued, "if he doesn't get it done every two weeks, it will get infected and he'll die," she emphasized, "and let's not forget how they punish those like him once they become traitors."

Sokka knew how. General Master Zhao would personally strip the slave, put him or her in an old shirt, then string up the slave in an open meeting area by his hands and feet which would be spread in a V formation and tied in place with rope. But before that the slave would be beaten severely and mercilessly, even raped. Then they'd remove the materials keeping his everything inside his butt together. After that he'd be strung up and slaves and non slaves alike would have to watch as his anus collapsed and bit by bit his insides started falling out until it came to major organs and the slave would slowly and painfully become deceased with begs of mercy and screams of agony. His body would be left to fester for weeks.

"I didn't know," Sokka said softly.

"Of course you didn't," Azula snapped, "you never tried."

"Lay off Azula," Sneers said, "I had no idea either," he added his face looking as if he wanted to puke. "he was one of my closest friends and I turned my back on him."

Sokka laid a hand on his shoulder. "This will kill Longshot, destroy The Duke," Sokka said hanging his head, "its bad enough with Jet being...this is so fucked up."

"Well you're not trying to close down this place because their service is lousy," Azula said frankly.

"Azula, I know usually we'd never get along..." Sokka started.

"Save it, that's why I'm here," Azula said, "Ty Lee's dead now so there's nothing to keep me in line. Zhao will figure out how to have me eliminated soon enough," she said seriously, "so I'll help your little group."

"Awesome, she has access to the level where Yue is," Sneers declared, "you'll have a shot at her soon Sokka," he added.

"I guess," Sokka said since his mind had been flooded with nothing but Toph since he met her.

"Hold up, guess?" Sneers asked, "you left the North Pole stronghold for this girl! You still haven't even met her!" she shouted, "and now you have the perfect chance it's 'I guess'."

"Seriously, isn't there anything a guy won't do for pussy?" Azula asked incredulously.

"It's not like that Azula," Sokka said angrily.

"Yeah you'd be here if her face looked like a platypus bear's butt," Azula muttered.

Sokka glared. He almost wished he could take back their alliance. "I need you to get Toph and Yue together."

"Are you high?" Azula laughed, "Toph's on lockdown and has a permanent shadow in my area not to mention the bigger shadows in the caves," she stated, "and Yue's the whoring golden goose and Fire Nation's negotiation piece," she added.

"Shit," Sneers said outright.

"Then...how about I speak to another slave," Sokka said, "if they're not under surveillance can you set it up?"

"What about the other one who helped The Duke, Aang or something," Sneers suggested.

"Xin Fu's love interest?" Azula snorted, "give me something tough like Zhao's latest conquest."

"Who's the lucky girl?" Sokka scoffed.

"Same Toph kid," Azula said, "rumour is Zhao has special plans."

Sokka grabbed Azula by the collar. "Tell me everything you kno..." he ordered, "hot! hot!" he screamed when an infuriated Azula lit his shirt tail on fire.

* * *

><p>Toph lay in bed fantasizing about life with Sokka.<p>

"_**Honey I'm home," Sokka said entering their small home in the foot hills.**_

"_**Don't call me honey," Toph said as she listened to their three kids playing 'you're it,' "how was work?" she asked as Sokka kissed her on the cheek.**_

"_**I brought home fish and meet," Sokka avoided.**_

_**Toph's face darkened.**_

"_**Toph it was important, I swear..."**_

"_**You skipped work again to go to that strip club didn't you?" Toph accused angrily.**_

"_**I know that guy had under aged girls there," Sokka insisted, "I'll make up my missed hours, I promise."**_

"_**Most women would think you're cheating," Toph sighed.**_

"_**And you know I'm not because I'm honest," Sokka said brightly, "and you'd kill me," he added.**_

"_**That's right," Toph said picking up a big butcher knife.**_

"_**Now my dear blind wife," Sokka said carefully, "you know the rules..."**_

"_**I can use it," Toph said and swung it around.**_

"_**Oi," Sokka ducked.**_

"_**Sorry," Toph said throwing it aside.**_

"_**That's okay," Sokka said embracing her, "as long as we're together," he said kissing her on the lips.**_

"_**Yeah," Toph said.**_

Toph jumped out of her sleep. "Damn."

* * *

><p><strong>Today is still July 13, 2011. Double update! Remember to read and review.<strong>


	10. I have a plan?

I Hope for Freedom

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender doesn't belong to me.

**I have a plan?**

Pipsqueak sat in a room drinking. He was taken from the general cell and placed in a random room. He had no idea why he was called but the room had a chair, a dresser, a bed and rug. He had to sit on the rug because the chair and bed couldn't support his weight.

"At least I found good liquor in that dresser."

H was through quarter way through the ten bottles when the door opened. In stepped a bandaged teen with a guard standing behind him.

"Sneers wants a chat," the guard said, "the gold pieces you gave me allows you fifteen minutes of chatting without anyone listening me," he whispered and the bandaged teen nodded, "ok, play nice," he said out loud and left locking the door behind him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Pipsqueak mouthed fiercely knowing Sneers was much bigger than this skinny guy with or without bandages.

"We have fifteen minutes of no one listening in and I'm Sokka."

"You the guy who's been telling people not to save me," Pipsqueak realized and Sokka paled, "what do you want, you dick?"

"Um," Sokka said loosening bandages around his face, "your help, I'll pay," he offered.

"No one gives slaves money idiot," Pipsqueak snapped.

Sokka took off a satchel and produced several bottles of liquor, fresh food and clean linen.

"Hmm, go on," Pipsqueak said intrigued.

"Well I'm working with my group to end The Underground," Sokka started and Pipsqueak laughed, "but first we need to save a few people and cause as much damage as possible," he continued, "then we can get soldiers from the north to come take this place down permanently."

"Really?" Pipsqueak asked, "how does this help me?"

"You might want revenge?" Sokka suggested.

Pipsqueak leaned in his face. "Not interested."

"What if I said Xin Fu got someone close to you."

"Smellerbee's dead, Jet's a freak and Sneers a look out slash used as part time whore in here," Pipsqueak listed, "if I didn't save them since it's impossible, what could possible change my mind?"

"Xin Fu raped The Duke," Sokka blurted out, "he's the spy Toph and Aang helped escape."

Pipsqueak's eyes widened to saucers. "How?"

"An explosion knocked him out."

Pipsqueak suddenly fell to his knees. Sokka had to run backwards to avoid being crushed.

"Why would anyone allow him down here?" Pipsqueak asked, "why the fuck did you allow it!" he accused Sokka, "what do think this place is, a damn playground!"

Sokka gulped unable to respond.

Pipsqueak slammed his head on the ground. He wanted to sob so badly but held back. He had to be strong down here. Always.

"What the hell are you doing?" Pipsqueak demanded when he looked up to see Sokka crying soundlessly, "suck it up!" he exploded when Sokka wouldn't stop.

A terrified Sokka immediately stopped. He knew Pipsqueak could easily snap him like a twig.

"Now hurry up and tell me what you want!" Pipsqueak roared.

"Can you get me to Aang or Toph?" Sokka said in a ragged voice.

"What are you offering on the side? Your ass?"

"Um…maybe?"

Pipsqueak looked at Sokka incredulously. "You're looking straight at me right? You see me…standing here?"

Sokka immediately looked away. "Will you help me or not?"

Pipsqueak picked Sokka up with one hand and looked at him closely. He even turned the dark skinned teen upside down. "Hmm, I'll save your ass for another favour. But not bad, you're good…enough."

"Yeah," Sokka said in a shaky voice making the giant teen laugh, "so can you?"

"I can get you a monitor uniform for that section," Pipsqueak said, "if you can get to her monitor undetected he'll probably held you."

"Probably?"

"I can't guarantee it."

"What if I said I already had a monitor offering some help."

"Must be limited if you're seeing me."

"We're…not best friends."

"Aw, then you can ask him or her to get you into the Costume Party they'll be having soon," Pipsqueak said, "you're good with disguises just make sure you're the same size for the party."

"Yeah, I'll go now," Sokka said edging to the door.

"The guard will be by soon," Pipsqueak said simply, "sit in the chair."

"I'll stand," Sokka said his voice several octaves higher.

"Give me a memento first, come one cute one," Pipsqueak urged.

Sokka's hand shook as he slowly pulled out his sash through his bandages. "This is all I can…get out of the bandages," he said dropping it into Pipsqueak's hand.

"You're quite tempting, you know that?" Pipsqueak asked smelling it.

"I don't hear that often," Sokka said carefully.

"If that guard gets lost I can't guarantee…" Pipsqueak said walking forward.

"Times up!" the guard said opening the door.

"Thanks and bye," Sokka said fleeing out the door.

"I thought I told you to behave Pipsqueak!" the guard admonished as Pipsqueak burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Today's July 21 and more updates are on the way.<strong>


	11. The Party

I Hope for Freedom

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender doesn't belong to me.

**The Party**

(One Week Later at a Costume Party)

"You talk to her then get out," Azula said sharply, "deviate from the plan and I'll kill you."

Sokka gulped and nodded. Azula had made it clear that Sokka sneaking in as a monitor right now was impossible. The Underground was more alert since the bombing and Azula's section was under red alert sinc Toph's transfer. But there was the costume ball for monitors from Azula's group where Toph was stationed. The monitors could bring anyone of their choice as a date as long as he or she lived or worked in The Underground.

Azula chose Sokka who was now wearing a Fire Nation Soldier costume. He was supposed to be a random teen slave from the furnaces.

"Isn't the full face mask too much?" Sokka questioned.

"No," Azula said double checking the belt on her ninja costume, "let's go," she said and both went in through the entrance.

The party was in full swing with more people pouring in. The huge room was so immaculate that it seemed impossible to be underground but it was. The floors were made up of a mixture of tiles, glass flooring and brick. People were everywhere in different costumes and tables loaded with food and musicians in corners playing music put everything in a fun and festive mood.

"Well, well, Azula," Zhao sad walking up, "who's this?"

"A boy from the furnace," Azula said formally.

Zhao looked at Sokka closely. "Why have him masked? To date you he must be handsome."

Sokka tried to stay calm. If he had to remove his mask, he was a goner.

"He's the one who survived the explosion in section c," Azula said simply, "but if you want to see his burnt face, don't let me stop you," she added.

"Oh," Zhao said recalling the only surviving teen male was so badly scarred that he didn't even have lips anymore and his teeth were charred and exposed, "never mind," he said moving away quickly.

"You're telling everyone I'm some kind of burnt freak?" Sokka protested after Zhao was gone.

"You're not here to make friends, shut up," Azula told him.

They kept moving through the party. Sokka was starving but thanks to Azula's description to Zhao he couldn't dare take off his mask at all.

"There's our dear target," Azula whispered, "Toph, Keen!"

Both stopped talking and turned to see Azula and her date. Keen wore his monitor uniform and Toph wore a white flowing gown along with a golden headpiece.

"Hey," they said to the approaching two.

"Who are you supposed to be Toph?" Azula asked.

"She's a priestess," Keen explained, "don't know why she doesn't want the sandals," he added.

"I have my reasons and thanks again for this costume," Toph said, "how do I look Azula?"

"I'd let you pray for me so pretty damn good," Azula approved.

Sokka gave her a thumbs up. Keen whispered Azula's date's approval to Toph who smiled.

"I'm a ninja and my date's a fire nation soldier tonight," Azula said for Toph's benefit, "oh and I need to discuss something with Keen, in private," she added.

"Really?" Keen asked surprised.

"Yes," Azula emphasised, "don't worry Muck can watch her.

"Muck? The guy with the screwed up face?" Keen asked while Toph couldn't help but giggle at the name.

An enraged Sokka could barely contain his anger and embarrassment.

"Shall we go, now," Azula pressed.

"Alright," Keen gave in, "I'll be back soon Toph," he said giving her hand a kind squeeze.

"Ok," Toph said sadly and squeezed back.

Keen smiled and walked off with Azula.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Sokka decided to ask using a raspy voice to hide his identity.

"Wow, you sound like you eat hot coals," Toph said with a look of disgust.

"Oh."

"And no he's not my boyfriend, he's just really nice," Toph told him, "and don't feel bad Muck, I'm just direct, I didn't plan to mean about your voice."

Sokka glowed. This was the Toph he knew, not that giggle queen who held Keen's hand.

"Hey, Azula wanted me to show you something," Sokka said, "just follow me, it's only for a minute."

"What about Keen?" Toph said, "how will he and Azula find us?"

Sokka wanted to scream. Why was she so worried about that guy? He was a part of the system that kept her locked up.

"I'm not going!" Toph refused and stomped her foot.

People were starting to stare. A few even laughed. An exasperated Sokka leaned close and whispered to her in his real voice. "It's me, calm down."

Toph gasped. She knew that voice. "But Azula..."

"She works with us, now come with me before someone..."

"Is this vagrant bothering you?" a voice asked and Sokka looked to see Zhao in his old admiral uniform.

"No, he just squeezed my hand too hard," Toph said quickly, "be more gentle...Muck."

"Sorry."

"Why don't you two come with me," Zhao suggested, "I have a place where you both can relax, chat."

"Oh, um, we're waiting for our dates to come back," Sokka said his raspy voice getting a bit sqeaky.

"But I insist," Zhao hissed.

Toph and Sokka gulped. They knew Zhao suspected something and that was bad no matter how you tried to look at it.

"Exuse me, sir," a voice said, "my you look rather dashing tonight," she said to Zhao.

_Yue,_ Sokka thought upon seeing her in a blue dress and tiara.

"Aw, Princess, but you're Xin Fu's date aren't you?" Zhao noted looking her over.

"Not anymore," Yue snorted, "he threw me aside and went off with four boys," she pouted, "I want an escort to my room but no one's...you know...with enough power her to lead me. I can't maintain by status by having some guy walk me," she continued, "if you could, I won't keep you from your duties long."

Toph couldn't believe it. Yue was distracting him from them. There was no way that she actually liked Zhao.

"Hi Yue," Sokka said suddenly but immediately regretted it when Yue cringed at his voice.

"Hi, haven't seen you in a while," Toph decided to make up.

"Oh hi Toph, you look lovely," Yue said pleasantly.

"Well I can't turn you down in such a friendly atmosphere," Zhao said his eyes dark, "but we should do something special first, don't you agree Yue," he added.

"Special?" Yue said incredulously, "Zhao please, I'm talking to friends," she said knowing she couldn't readily accept without looking suspicious.

"Why not try me," another female voice said and a female in a yellow sleeveless mini dress with a carved python about her shoulders walked up, "Henrietta will do better work with you mantelpiece," the brunette hid nothing.

"He's partial to Toph, Henrietta," Yue pointed out.

"That retarded cave dweller?" Henrietta snorted, "look at her in that sheet."

"It's a gown," Sokka said his raspy voice now a snarl.

"Oh a hero," Henrietta cackled, "seriously Zhao, you won't let me beg in this atmosphere?" she asked.

"Ok, Yue and Toph go wait by the balcony," Zhao said simply, "Muck you can go find your date," he said sharply, "and Henrietta let's find a ledge outside and get this over with," he said pulling her along.

"A ledge?" Henrietta shrieked as they disappeared into the crowd.

"Um…I better go," Sokka said to a deflated Toph and an oblivious Yue, "bye," he said and went off to see what else was there to do.

"Who is that guy?" Yue shivered in scorn.

"Let's get to the balcony, I have something to tell you," Toph responded.

Sokka moved around and even found chances to sneak some food in his mouth. He saw Pipsqueak laughing with a bunch of guards and steered clear. Eventually he decided to risk searching for Toph and Yue and was ecstatic to find them by a make shift balcony alone.

_Both females I have feelings for in one place,_ Sokka thought_, I waited so long to find Yue and tell her how I felt. But now I'm completely in love with Toph, I loved her in an instant and I've actually met her. Maybe she is the one for me. She's so brave and beautiful and strong._

"Is that you Muck?" Yue asked in unexpected excitement, "don't just stand there, come!" she urged, "Toph has told me so much about you," she emphasised.

"You know," Sokka whispered once beside her and she nodded, "how have you been here?" he asked.

"Better than most," Yue said, "can I see your face, just a quick peek," she begged and Sokka let her see his face for a second, "so handsome, Toph I wish you could see him," she gushed.

"Yeah," Toph said carefully, "you're really happy," she noted.

_About a guy I like,_ Toph thought.

"Ok, um, I guess you want to know how your family and people are doing," Sokka said the mask back on.

"My father," Yue said immediately.

"He misses you but he was doing fine last time I saw him."

"I figured, he leads us because he's resilient," Yue stated, "Toph told me you've been desperate to find me," she went on nudging him suggestively.

Sokka grinned at the flirtation but then noticed Toph's deflated face. He had to do something. "Um…yeah and uh…your old fiancé also came on the trip from the North Pole. He's in my group and still talks about you."

"You have a fiancé?" Toph asked with a laugh.

A red faced Yue glared. "Hahn was selected for me as an infant. I haven't seen that pompous brat in years."

"Well he can't wait to see you," Sokka added.

_I really hope I know what I'm doing,_ Sokka worried.

"I bet," Yue said bitterly.

"Fiancé," Toph repeated laughing, "anyway, Sokka...don't you think Yue looks lovely," she tried to lighten the mood.

"Yes, yes, you look lovely Yue," Sokka caught on quickly.

"Thank you," Yue blushed, "Toph looks cute in her costume," she added.

"It's just a gown," Toph said.

"Not when you're wearing it," Sokka said gently touching her face.

"Oh," Toph said lost in the fact that this was actually happening.

Yue meanwhile looked away. She felt completely abandoned. The guy who she was told had come from the North Pole just for her had completely lost interest. And for Toph, a girl from the caves no less.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," Azula said suddenly surprising them, "I'm here for my date," she said looking pointedly at Sokka, "Muck, let's get going."

"Oh yes...just give me a second," Sokka said, "Toph, I'm personally planning to get you out," he whispered in her ear but Yue listened keenly, "your friend Aang too and Yue will be rescued and sent home as planned."

"What about the other slaves?" Toph asked, "they need to be saved too."

"We can only get a few of you out right now," Sokka explained, "and after Yue's confirmed to be rescued, the North Pole will send as many soldiers we need," he said, "then we can start freeing everyone, including those in The Underground."

"So I'm just a tool to you!" Yue blasted frightening them both.

"Calm down!" Azula ordered, "Muck come now," she snarled.

Toph glared at Yue. "Thanks a lot drama queen."

Yue stepped back hurt.

"Um," Sokka said, "goodbye both of you I..."

"I have to come now," Azula snapped and dragged him off, "nothing to see folks," she said to the staring party goers."

"Bye S...Muck!" Toph shouted waving everywhere.

"Hey," Keen said walking up, "hope you enjoyed your little rendezvous," he teased.

Toph sniffled and buried her face in Keen's uniform. "Oh Keen."

"It's okay," Keen comforted, "what's wrong with her?" he asked Yue.

"Why should I care?" Yue snapped, "everyone's concerned about perfect Toph," she spat and stormed off.

"Yue wait!" Toph called out but Yue ran off bawling, "oh no, what have I done?"

* * *

><p><strong>Today is August 3, 2011. I hope you enjoy the newest chapter. What do you think will happen next?<strong>


	12. Is Over

I Hope for Freedom

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender doesn't belong to me.

**...Is Over**

(During the Costume Party in Xin Fu's Room)

Xin Fu kicked the last of the four boys off his bed. Two of them were on the floor crying. Pussies. He pulled the last one back and asked a question. "How was I Sneers?"

"Excellent Master Xin Fu."

"You haven't been with me for years. Why is that?"

"My scouting duties, I move around the perimeter a lot," Sneers said.

"Zhao said a guard told him how you upset Pipsqueak. That you caused him to find out about the boy," Xin Fu stated.

"I felt he should know," Sneers responded "if Zhao thought this was punishment, he's wrong. It's a privilege to be in my master's bed," he said despite the lump in his throat.

"Such sweet lies," Xin Fu teased, "would you crawl back in?"

"In an instant master," Sneers said refusing to give Xin Fu the satisfaction of seeing his inner disgust and fear.

"Then come in," Xin Fu challenged.

Sneers obeyed and slowly removed his clothes. "What is your wish, your fantasy?"

"Pick one of the boys to fuck you from behind," Xin Fu told him.

Sneers picked the only other boy not crying. A tall thirteen year old with a small frame, straw blonde hair, blue eyes and cream skin. He was very timid despite being nearly 6ft in height.

"I've never done this before," the boy said in a tiny voice.

"Just move like you've seen," Xin Fu said simply, "unless you need me to remind you Tim?"

"No," Tim said quickly, "but I need time to get hard."

"Take your time, Sneers on fours."

Sneers obeyed and cringed when Xin Fu pinched his buttocks playfully. "Ready?"

Tim however was having a hard time. He wasn't attracted to males at all and hated being watched. He cleaned up bathrooms and vomit or blood as his slave duty. He wasn't used to be made to do sex acts with slaves on demand.

Anyone who wanted to have sex with him just did him from behind and let him go.

"I...I can't, I'm sorry master," Tim said tearfully.

"Use a sweet," Xin Fu suggested instead of getting mad, "take this blue one."

Sneers peeked behind him worriedly. Sweets had different colours and purposes of the sexual variety. But blue was one of the three random colours and could turn Tim into anything. From slightly turned on to a sex crazed maniac.

Tim accepted and waited for it to take effect. Minutes later he was touching and fingering himself. He had no interest in following Xin Fu's instructions with Sneers anymore.

"Cute isn't he?" Xin Fu said.

"Yes Master Xin Fu," the other two on the floor said immediately.

"Sneers?" Xin Fu asked the silent one.

"Is he still going to penetrate me?" Sneers asked confused and somewhat worried about Tim.

"Just enjoy the show," Xin Fu told him, "he'll come in about twenty, twenty-five minutes."

"What? That's forever to a thirteen year old male, what did you do!" Sneers panicked as Tim moaned painfully and touched himself even rougher.

"You want to help him along?" Xin Fu teased, "you've never fucked anyone before, have you?" he asked and Sneers realized what he was trying to do.

"And I won't now," Sneers said firmly.

After another five minutes Xin Fu realized he was fighting a losing battle. He pulled a brown bottle with a brownish green concoction inside and made Tim drink it. Tim came seconds later and slumped down on his side.

"Why are you still on all fours?" Xin Fu asked noticing for the first time that Sneers hadn't moved.

"You didn't say I could sit down," Sneers responded simply.

"Then sit before I find something to shove up there, permanently," Xin Fu snapped.

Sneers sat down immediately. He looked over at Tim who was now whimpering softly.

"You know we think you sent someone to Pipsqueak. The person who pretended to you didn't have your girth," Xin Fu noted.

"Then why was no one caught master," Sneers asked innocently.

"Because the guard was a dumbass," Xin Fu exploded, "he's getting his just reward believe that!" he raged scaring Sneers.

"Pipsqueak believed it was me."

"Hes in a slump doing less than half his usual quota in the caves," Xin Fu said, "it's your fault you stupid shit," he said slapping Sneers across the face.

A blindsided Sneers nearly fell off the bed.

"You're on Laundry Duty in your section starting now," Xin Fu told him, "count yourself lucky we don't have more proof," he added.

A beaten Sneers only turned away and cried.

* * *

><p>(Following Day)<p>

Toph bended through the cave as usual. She had quickly adapted to being under surveillance 24/7 in the caves. What she hasn't expected was how cold a lot of benders had gotten towards her.

It turned out they saw her change in clothes and sleeping accommodations as indication of her being a traitor. A rat to be precise.

"Look at her, she used to look like a street urchin. Now she looks like a model doing our work." That was just one of many whispers. Toph ignored them after her initial outbursts resulted in a gossiping slave getting beaten up by some of the guards and monitors assigned to watch her during the bender group's break. She didn't want them doing her any favours and it just made the rumours worse.

"Toph you're being called," the supervisor said, "step out of line."

Toph obeyed and was soon led to a small room. She was placed in a chair and left there.

"Hello Toph," Henrietta said, "had a nice time last night?"

"Who are you?" Toph asked.

Henrietta scoffed. "I was at the party in the awesome yellow dress, killer body," she said as if it were the most obvious thing.

"I'm blind!" Toph pointed out.

"Right, Zhao and I went off to have sex," Henrietta tried again.

"Oh yeah, the Ledge Girl," Toph recalled.

"My name's Henrietta!"

"Right," Toph said slowly, "so...why am I here?"

"Because I ant the same deal you got with that boy. What? I have spies too."

Toph paled. This was bad if this girl actually knew anything. "What deal?"

"Really?" Henrietta snorted, "you're playing dumb with me?" she said, "now listen dirt bitch, you get me out of here or no one leaves The Underground."

"Bitch!" Toph shouted, "you guards better put a muzzle on her before I send her to a makeshift grave!" she raged and the ground under Henrietta's feet shook.

Henrietta shrieked and jumped back.

"Calm down," a guard said dead pan, "Henrietta, you might want to actually ask for a favour," he added.

"Fav...wait are you guys..." Toph said in shock.

"Address only Henrietta please," a second guard instructed.

Toph bit her lip. This was all very confusing. "If I even had a deal, what do you have to prove you're trustworthy?"

"What if I knew someone trying to keep you here?" Henrietta countered, "someone you and your guy friend trust."

"A monitor?" Toph asked confused.

Henrietta laughed. "A spy of mine overheard a certain someone saying both she and you were offered a chance to escape by a strange boy. That he liked you and you were thinking of going with him."

"Who did this someone tell?" Toph asked in a small voice since she had an idea who the culprit was.

"Zhao."

Toph nodded in realization. "Was it Yue?"

Henrietta sighed. "Yeah, I always hated the pious bitch...but talking to Zhao? Wow."

Toph could barely contain her rage. She knew why Yue was doing this. To prevent her from being with Sokka. What Yue's plan was for herself was unclear. But Toph knew one thing was for certain, she wasn't safe at all. And that included anyone she talked to. "You need to get out now."

"What do you mean?"

"Zhao knows about me and I bet his spies are suspicious that I'm not back yet," Toph said, "what if...what if I could get you out now? Right now."

"You mean freedom? How?" Henrietta asked excitedly, "I always kept a little bag of stuff in case but I never...I might even get to make it back home to the mountains, I can't believe it," she said on the verge of tears.

_Mountain? She doesn't sound like she'd let someone carry her up a hillside,_ Toph thought.

"Ahem," guard one said.

"Yes Bernard?" Henrietta asked.

"One of the spies is saying that the men watching Toph are getting impatient," Bernard told them, "the excuse that she's talking to Monitor Keen won't hold much longer."

"Keen's involved?" Toph asked incredulously.

"Henrietta's high risk, he helps get them away sometimes," Bernard explained.

"By threatening me?" Toph said.

"I told her she should've just asked," the send guard said simply.

"I thought she was too tough for that ok," Henrietta said exasperated, "Dix has my bag, can we go, please," she added.

"I'm sorry but only Henrietta can follow me," Toph said carefully.

"That's fine," Bernard said, "please get her out, she's scheduled to be sent to The Fire Lord tonight to replace one of his mistresses," he revealed.

"That's what has you scared, leaving?" Toph asked skeptically.

"The man's a monster! He incinerated the mistress I'm replacing because she accidentally nicked him will massaging his feet!" Henrietta told Toph.

Toph's mouth fell to the floor. "Incinerated?"

"Bones and ash," Henrietta emphasized, "you heard me last night, I go, I'm dead."

Toph had to agree. Henrietta's attitude alone put the odds against her.

"Ok, you guys stall and I'll get Henrietta to the spot and get her out," Toph stated.

"What about you?" Bernard asked.

"I have someone here, I need to stay."

"Dix and I have no families, that's how it is for most who work against The Underground in secret."

"Smart Bernard, I mean guard," Toph said.

Bernard chuckled. "Get going you two, be nice Hennie."

"Be safe Ber, don't fidget Dix," Henrietta said.

"One time!" Dix protested, "but best of luck you two," he added.

Toph just nodded. Too shocked at what she was hearing. Guards weren't supposed to care like this. Them she remembered Keen was involved too. "Let's go Henrietta."

_I just hope this works,_ Toph thought, _or I'm going to end up taking Henrietta down with me. I hope that room The Duke took me to is still in use._

* * *

><p><strong>Today is September 9, 2011. Please read and review and were you surprised this chapter?<strong>


	13. How to Cooperate & How to Screw Up Part1

I Hope for Freedom

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender doesn't belong to me.

**How to Co-operate and How to Screw Up: Part 1**

(During the Costume Party in Xin Fu's Room)

(Same day in Xin Fu's Room)

Aang sucked Xin Fu's penis until his master came. He swallowed his seed and kept going. That was how Xin Fu liked it.

"You're earning your keep," Xin Fu approved, "keep chugging."

Aang continued, he found life with Xin Fu quite easy going. He was locked in the bathroom during the costume party last night but he didn't mind. The boys who were with Xin Fu got a lot to do and Aang was just fine with an evening off. Otherwise he had to stay in the room at all times, respect Xin Fu and perform sexual favours on command at all times.

He slept on a ratty but soft mattress that was right beside Xin Fu's bed. He had peeked into the hole that Toph slept in for a closer look and it only made him more grateful for the old mattress.

Aang did his best not to upset Xin Fu but he still got hit sometimes. Especially when Xin Fu was drunk.

Xin Fu let out a long satisfied moan and pushed Aang off.

"How did I not find the real you sooner?" Xin Fu asked, "should've kept you with me the other night," he went on, "those jackasses from the party hardly got my blood pumping, unless you count all the work I had to put in."

Aang slowly climbed back on the bed. It hurt when Xin Fu pushed him hard enough to knock him to the floor.

"Turn over."

Aang knew what that meant and slowly pulled down his shorts. He had two pairs of clothes which was a luxury, more so since he got them new. Xin Fu didn't have anal sex with him often but like all anal sex for Aang it hurt a lot.

Xin Fu pulled him under and went in. He ignored Aang's pained cries and pushed in all the way. He smiled when he heard Aang scream in pain since he went all the way so fast. He felt like hurting something and pulled Aang against him so hard the boy came immediately and went limp.

"Aw, early as always," Xin Fu teased the still conscious Aang, "don't worry, I'll pull out once I'm done," he said and went on.

He kissed a hiccupping Aang afterwards and rubbed the shivering boy's belly.

Aang just moaned and tried to pull himself from the abyss of searing pain.

"Master, may I have a glass of water?"

Xin Fu handed him a bottle of vodka. He smiled at the hesitant Aang and waited until thirst forced his new bedmate to take it anyway.

"Thank you," Aang said and started drinking it straight up.

Xin Fu smiled as he watched. He knew Aang had a weakness for vodka as a pain suppressant. Now instead of it being a rare treat like for the bottom rates that Aang used to belong to. Xin Fu planned to make it a regular treat for favours rendered. As long as he kept Aang thinking this was how things were supposed to be. He'd have the perfect little bedmate to enjoy and control.

_Plus, he's so pliable when he's drunk,_ Xin Fu added.

* * *

><p>Toph went to her room. But she knew she wasn't alone.<p>

"You betrayed me," Zhao said simply.

"What do you mean?" she played dumb.

"I know about Sokka," Zhao said coldly.

Ok, I better play this right, Toph thought.

"What?" Toph asked using her best tiny voice.

"Sokka, the boy who wants to get you out and ruin The Underground."

"But he can't do much, he's just a boy," Toph tried.

"Yue told me he needs her to summon an army from the North Pole," Zhao continued, "that you know about it."

"She's the one who told me she was a princess in the first place," Toph muttered.

Zhao frowned. "Did she?"

"Yeah, and...well...I guess I mentioned it to Sokka, but she told me!"

"That stupid bitch! And you let it slip when you met him after saving that boy Xin Fu was raping didn't you?" Zhao demanded and Toph nodded humbly, "what else…did you tell him anything else?"

"Um not much," Toph said calmly despite being delighted on the inside that her plan was working, "I think I told him about Aang being with Xin Fu."

"That's natural, "Zhao dismissed, "so…how was Yue at the party with this Sokka character?" he questioned.

"She was all over him," Toph told him, "she even got mad when he complimented me on my costume," she went on, "when he didn't fall for her whiles she ran off saying I stole him or that she was just a pawn or something."

"Is that so?" Zhao said coldly, "what do you think of him?"

"Me?" Toph said blindsided, "um he's nice, nothing like Xin Fu," she added immediately.

"Hmm," Zhao wondered.

Toph rocked on her heels waiting for the other shoe to drop. She couldn't see herself fooling Zhao for long. But at least she gave it a good try.

"I guess I should've been completely honest with you," Zhao said out of the blue surprising Toph, "I want to change The Underground, get rid of the terrible prostitution to start," he stated.

Toph was skeptical. He could be pulling a con and she wasn't going to be taken for a fool.

"Really? What else do you plan to do?" Toph said.

"I want to make The Underground legitimate. A place where refugees, runaways and outcasts can come and be safe from their persecutors and enemies."

"How will you take care of them?"

"That's just it, they work for their place here. We'll have a special section for the children and when they're older they can work for us too or go out to seek their fortune," Zhao said simply.

Toph didn't buy his speech for a second. "Sounds like a sweat shop."

Zhao chuckled wryly. "Let me make something clear to you. Xin Fu has no idea what you did," he told her, "he finds out…you're dead."

Toph gulped. She knew this was true.

"So I want a little more respect," Zhao hissed, "and my idea for The Underground is much better than Xin Fu's."

"What's his idea?" Toph asked in a scared voice.

"Expanding the child prostitution, eliminating the chance to rise or of escape by taking in kids too small to tell the difference and making them lifers," Zhao revealed, "you know who whore or sex worker lifers are right?"

"Those who've been in it all their lives and have no idea anything is wrong," Toph said feeling sick.

"Yeah, you let your precious Sokka know that next time you see him," Zhao said, "but know this, I planned on marrying you and taking you to Ba Sing Se to see your father," he said, "I hoped to expand into the earth kingdom through your family name but now I can't trust you," he revealed, "I hope your betrayal was worth losing that chance," he told her and walked out.

Toph fell to her knees in shock. "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Today is September 28, 2011. Read and review.<strong>


	14. How to Cooperate & How to Screw Up Part2

I Hope for Freedom

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender doesn't belong to me.

**How Co-operate and How to Screw Up: Part 2**

(Earlier in the Afternoon)

Sokka punched a wall. He couldn't believe that Yue had betrayed them. And for what? Him not crushing on her more than Toph Who the hell betrays their own people for something so petty?

"I don't believe it," Hanh said coldly, "our princess would never do this."

"Well I'm not lying," Henrietta said her tone obstinate.

"Whatever Hooker," Hahn muttered.

Bernard looked up. "Watch it."

"Like I care about what you say," Hahn said.

Dix walked up. "What about me? I'll break you in half before even your benders can save you," he threatened, "watch how you talk to Henrietta, she didn't turn your Yue into a traitor."

"Or you people into guards for that place," The Duke spoke up.

"Hey, a lot of those guards work under threats, little boy," Henrietta said getting angry, "we risked a lot getting you this info, and Dix has to leave soon so he can get to his family before they're killed because he ran away from The Underground."

Hahn walked up to her. "Good, let them die for being related to the pig."

Dix grabbed Hahn by the collar and shook him like a ragdoll.

There was uproar of panic and during it all The Duke lost it and ran forward with a knife.

Dix screamed as The Duke stabbed him in the side.

Sokka who came out of his reverie to break up the argument had to instead run up and drag The Duke off the injured guard. "What are you doing? We promised to protect them!"

"He was hurting Hahn! They all hurt everyone!" The Duke screamed.

"Longshot get him out of here!" Sokka ordered, "he's delusional!" he added and Longshot along with two others came and dragged The Duke away.

"Is this what we came here for?" Bernard demanded angrily stomping over to Dix's side.

"I'm so sorry," Sokka apologized, "Katara come over here please!"

"I'll get you patched up," Katara said running right up to Dix, "this doesn't usually happen, I swear."

Henrietta meanwhile was being held back by a random male as she kicked and screamed every curse word in the known world.

"Shut up!" Hahn exploded after recovering from Dix's attack.

Sokka lost it and punched him in the mouth. "This is all your fault! Get to your tent before I have Suki hogtie you by a ledge."

Hahn covered his swelling bleeding mouth. "So that's how it is now, you side with those things over your own?"

There was a murmur of agreement from other members.

Sokka turned to them. "If you feel like betraying people you promised to protect, pack up and leave. That's not what happens here," he stated, "we all voted and you gave your ok to them being here," he reminded them.

"What if we changed our minds?" one asked.

"Feel free to leave," Sokka told him.

"What if we don't want to leave?"

"What if we want to make some changes? Special changes?"

"They better be a change of underwear," Katara hissed picking up the underlying meaning, "anyone touches my brother and you'll end up at the bottom of a makeshift lake, I promise you."

"And I'll take the rest for a ride with a landslide," Hahn added walking up, "if we're to stop The Underground we need to keep our word to all who we rescue."

There were still murmurs of dissent but as more members backed up Sokka, they backed off.

"Hard day at the office?" Henrietta asked after calming down.

"Everyday's hard," Sokka said as he watched Katara heal Dix, "and we better get Toph out before things get really ugly."

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile Elsewhere)<p>

Azula went into the showers. She was hot and sticky from helping Dai Lee Agents count slaves to be transferred to Ba Sing Se. Xin Fu had found a way to send excess slaves out to work and earn more money for The Underground without them facing the expenses of providing for them. In the past a few villages took in some slaves but it was for pennies on the dollar and may returned ill or victims of severe malnutrition.

Now with the deal cemented with Ba Sing Se had Xin Fu bringing in major income. Also since Ba Sing Se provided free food and board for slave labour. The closer the contacts the better the chance of getting a contract since the Grand Secretarian Long Feng was extremely selective in order to keep out traitors and rebels.

"Hello Princess," someone said stepping in.

"I hope you're lost Dai Lee Agent," Azula snarled, "find some other girl to assault."

"Don't worry I'm not here for that," the agent laughed, "call me Agent Dew, monitor Azula," he added his tone completely changed for business.

Azula turned to face him. "What do you want?"

"Pretty ones are always gay or taken," Agent Dew noted taking in her naked frame, "Xin Fu has a proposition for you," he revealed.

Azula snorted. "I'm trapped here, what proposition could the great Xin Fu have other than 'shut up and behave monitor'?"

"How about freedom? Maybe even re-entry into the Fire Nation one day?" Agent Dew revealed shocking Azula, "I thought that would get your attention," he said superiorly.

Azula scoffed. "What does he want?"

"He knows Zhao's working against him," Agent Dew revealed and Azula rolled her eyes, "Zhao wants to turn The Underground into a refugee death trap," he said and Azula gawked at the idea, "a paradise according to him, a sweatshop's the nice version in my mind," he added.

"That would be serious expansion, he'd need a guarantee of success just to start," Azula noted, "wait…and Xin Fu's moving slaves away from here?" she asked.

"He's moving as many slaves as he can with the Ba Sing Se deal," Agent Dew explained, "when he has enough he'll disappear leaving Zhao holding the bag. After all The Underground is a criminal enterprise in the middle of nowhere and those in charge profit from the fruits of slave labour. Xin Fu believes it will crash someday, quite soon in my opinion since he's running."

"He's worried about repercussions, especially for having Yue," Azula deduced, "fleeing to Ba Sing Se will assure him a lot of protection," she went on, "especially with its alliance with the Fire Nation."

"You are a smart one," Agent Drew said, "so, are you interested."

Azula considered it. She had plans to make a run for it with Sokka's help…but Xin Fu's offer had way more perks. "Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Today is October 5, 2011. The story will be finished this month. Thank you for your support.<strong>


	15. Giant Sized Twist

I Hope for Freedom

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender doesn't belong to me.

**Giant Sized Twist**

(Two weeks later)

Toph sat up waiting for Monitor Keen to come for her.

"Toph get up," Monitor Azula said opening the door.

"What's going on? Where's Keen?" Toph asked worriedly.

"Don't be a baby, you have to reach your assigned place in time," Monitor Azula snapped, "Keen's in Ba Sing Se," she added.

"What? Why?" Toph pressed, "is it my fault?"

"Oh please, Keen's a great monitor," Monitor Azula scoffed, "Xin Fu's rented out his expertise."

"In Ba Sing Se?"

"Yes, now get up before I drag you out!" Monitor Azula threatened fiercely.

Toph got up carefully and did all her required morning rituals.

Monitor Azula took Toph to a spot and told her to wait to be taken to work.

As Toph waited to be taken to section of the caves where she'd have to bend, foot steps approached her.

"Toph Bei Fong?"

"Who is that?" Toph asked not recognizing the voice, "why are you calling me that?" she demanded.

"But I'm your liberator," the male voice said, "just stay calm," he said them suddenly punched her in the stomach.

Toph felt a sharp pain then moaned and passed out.

The man waited quietly. A few minutes later Monitor Azula walked up.

"Get her topside Agent Drew," Monitor Azula said formally, "hand her off to the teenager I described."

"Why not just offer her the chance of escape?" Agent Drew asked picking her up.

"I don't have time for games," Monitor Azula said, "she would've whined and bitched about Aang not coming along."

"But is that boy reachable?" He's with Xin Fu and I hear Aang's quite popular," Agent Drew stated.

"I know that," Monitor Azula said, "how that boy wrapped Xin Fu around his little finger is beyond me. He even got a bed!"

"Stranger things have happened," Agent Drew put forward.

"Xin Fu usually lets his little pets sleep on the floor during extended stays," Monitor Azula recalled, "and Toph slept in a hole," she added.

"Well he hated her," Agent Drew said, "Xin Fu had big plans for Toph before she went blind after he nearly beat her to death."

"Beat her? I thought she had an infection," Monitor Azula said taken aback by this bit of information.

Agent Drew laughed. He knew many at The Underground thought Toph was either a blind street Urchin before she became a slave or went blind from some infection shortly after being sent in. Onl a select few like Angent Drew knew the truth. Toph was blind because she decided to fight Xin Fu and lost. Xin Fu had not only beaten her badly but locked her up and left her untreated for a long time. If that hadn't happened there was a good chance she would've recovered and still kept her sight.

"Anyway, get going," Monitor Azula said firmly.

"As you wish," Agent Drew gave a bow and was off.

"Pompous asshole," Monitor Azula muttered.

* * *

><p>(1pm in Xin Fu's Room)<p>

Aang swallowed down a bottle of vodka and belched. Xin Fu seemed occupied of late and less interested in sex. Aang knew he should've been happy but on another level it left him lonely.

There was a knock on the door. Aang paid no mind. He wasn't supposed to open it for anyone but Xin Fu. Strangely nearly a week ago Xin Fu gave him a key and those exact instructions.

Suddenly the door was blasted to pieces. Standing there was an enraged Zhao whose hands were flaming. "Where the fuck is Xin Fu!"

Aang stepped back fearfully. He had no idea what was going on. But Zhao being pissed was a really bad sign. "Master Xin Fu left hours ago," he said in a small voice.

Zhao stepped in and looked around. He turned back to Aang and saw the empty liquor bottles.

"Master Xin Fu gave them to me," Aang said humbly.

"Did he now?" What else did he give you?"

"I guess this and my clothes," Aang said pointing to the mattress he sat on and the clothes he wore.

"So he gave you nothing else?" Zhao pressed and Aang shook his head, "did he say when he'll be back?"

"No," Aang said innocently.

Zhao grunted. He knew something was up. Xin Fu had moved hundreds of slaves in an extremely short period of time. He knew when someone was trying to scam him and if that was Xin Fu…Zhao planned to give him one thing. An instant death sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>Today is October 9, 2011. Please read and review.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

I Hope for Freedom

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender doesn't belong to me.

**More Surprises**

(Same day in the Afternoon)

Toph jumped and felt around. She knew she was somewhere unfamiliar immediately. She was on a bundle of cloths and her belley felt cool from something resting on it. Probably some type of compress because of the hit that knocked her out. She tried to walk but tripped. She grabbed the object only to realize it was a leg.

"Wha...oh you're awake," a voice said, "sorry I fell asleep wathing you...sleep," it said sheepishly.

"Sokka?" Toph recognized immediately.

"Yeah," Sokka said moving closer.

"Am I dreaming?" Toph asked as he took her in his arms.

"No, you're not. You're free from The Underground."

Toph pushed him away angrily. Her mind was a whirl with confusion. Free? She didn't do anything to be free. Keen was off to a new level of slavery and he was a billion times more resourceful than she was. And now she a bender kept under close watch was free? With no connections to speak of? It had to be a trick.

"You're lying," Toph spat, "all I have are friends and hope, who escapes anywhere with just that? Stop lying!"

"Toph calm down," Sokka said gently, "I'm telling you the truth."

Toph started to shake as Sokka retook her into his arms. "I'm free?" she asked then started bawling.

Sokka held her close to comfort her. "I never expected it to happen. Not today," he added, "Azula had sent instructions for a trusted member to pick up a package. Then he came back with you."

"But won't someone be looking for me?" Toph insisted.

"No, Azula told who I sent that she made a deal for you," Sokka said.

"But I don't understand," Toph went on, "Keen's gone and I'm free?"

"Gone where?"

"Xin Fu sent him to Ba Sing Se," Toph said, "I can't go on knowing he's out there. It's not fair!"

"Listen to me," Sokka shook her, "you're free but I will do anything you ask," he told her, "Aang's still here, if you want to save Keen after he's freed then I'll go with you."

"But you travelled all this way for Yue," Toph said, "and what about N.P.'s army? You need them to destroy this place completely."

"Yue's a traitorous bitch," Sokka hissed, "Hahn can take over that mission, in fact he can tae over everything here."

"You're giving up?" Toph asked in disbelief.

"No! I'm moving up," Sokka said, "Ba Sing Se is rife with corruption, we can be it's saviours," he insisted, "we travel with who's willing to come, then recruit the rest of our new team on the way."

Sokka's plan sounded dubious at best. There was one thing for Toph to say. "Sure, why not?"

"I knew you'd like it," Sokka cheered, "come on, let's go announce my retirement."

"Now?" Toph asked incredulously, "isn't that a little...soon...very soon?"

"Not necessarily," Sokka revealed, "see there's been a lot of dissent lately," he confessed, "my retirement might actually get a standing ovation from some of the members."

"So you suck as a leader? Or maybe half suck, you did say some," Toph thought out loud.

"Har, har, let's go," Sokka pulled her along, "hey you, tell everyone top rank meeting in five minutes, everyone is to attend," he told a passing member.

Soon almost everyone was gathered together and Sokka stood on a rock overlooking everyone with Toph by his side.

"I have an important announcement to make and need Hahn and Suki to step forward," Sokka started, "where's Hahn?" he asked upon seeing only Suki.

"What's it to you?" one of Hahn's supporters said rudely.

Long Shot walked up to him. "Where is Hahn?" his voice made it clear it wasn't a request.

"He..he... it's not our fault!"

"Fault? What's the hell's going on here?" Sokka demanded.

"Hahn is taking the leadership of this group seriously," a random male soke up, "he'll be taking over soon."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Haru spoke up, "Sokka is in charge until he dies or retires."

"Um about that," Sokka said carefully, "I was thinking it's time for a change in leadership."

All Sokka supporters were struck silent.

"What are you talking about?" Katara finally spoke.

"The group's heading in a new direction," Sokka went on, "if I stay on I know there will be a coup, a bad one. I can't watch everything we worked for fall apart just because I like being in charge," he said, "so I'm going to resign soon and leave Hahn and Suki as co-leaders."

"What will you do?" a member asked.

"After we get certain things in place I plan to move elsewhere," Sokka responded, "they're other places with slaves and I plan to help them," he said, "But Hahn has to personally promise that he'll continue the fight to end The Underground. He's free to save Yue but if he deviates off course, I'll be back."

The crowd was full of murmuring. Hahn's supporters looked victorious. Sokka's supporters however looked mutinous.

"Is it because of her?" Hahn snarled pointing at Toph.

"What? NO!" Sokka denied "I told you in confidence that things were getting too dangerous Haru," he stated, "this day was coming."

"But you waited for her," Hahn insisted, "now she's here you're ready to retire and skip out on us."

"That's not true," Sokka said getting angry.

"What about me?" Katara spoke up, "don't you think you should've considered whose lives you'd be uprooting when you leave?"

"Excuse me," Toph finally spoke, "if Sokka is such a great leader, you should trust his instincts," she said.

"She speaks," Haru said bitterly.

"Hey, Sokka makes up his own mind," Toph spat, "I only got out today, I'm no witch."

"So you're his what girl pal?" Katara asked sarcastically.

"Hey if you tried harder you probably..." Toph exploded.

"Wait Toph that's my sister!" Sokka interrupted her.

Katara's face burned heavily at Toph's accusation.

"Oh," Toph blushed, "I'm so sorry."

"Did I really sound...that way?" Katara asked her.

"Sort of," Toph confessed.

Long Shot put a protective arm around her. "She meant everything in a sisterly way. You're new."

"I'm getting that," Toph said frankly.

"So Hahn and I will be in charge," Suki mused out loud, "guess I can keep his honest."

"Thanks," Sokka said with a smile, "now to my earlier question, where's Hahn?"

Haru targeted a group of males by bending rocks around them. "Talk."

"He said he was going to free Yue!" they confessed.

"That idiot!" Suki shrieked, "we need a serious plan for that. He can't go marching into The Underground like runs the place!"

Long Shot shook his head. "This is a suicide mission."

Sokka's was now in his hands. "It's worse than that."

"What do you mean by that?" a Hahn supporter blanched.

"The one who brought Toph back also gave me a message," Sokka revealed, "he said we should hold off any attacks, sneaking or scouting missions for the next two weeks. That everything is dangerously amped down there right now and no one can afford to get caught."

"Why?" Haru asked.

"I don't know," Sokka said, "I was going to meet with the heads tonight to discuss what to do."

"What about Hahn?" Suki asked.

"He defied me and put us all in danger," Sokka said, "anyone who wants to help him is free to, but I won't order it until I'm sure we can do it safely."

"But you can't just leave him down there," members said angrily.

"Then feel free to help him," Sokka said coldly, "meeting ajourned," he announced and walked off with a concerned Toph on his heels.

"I don't like this," Katara said honestly.

"But he can't order us to a suicide mission," Longshot countered, "Hahn has to fend for himself.

_**Chapter completed**_


	17. Darkness Rising

I Hope for Freedom

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender doesn't belong to me.

**Darkness Rising**

(Meanwhile in The Underground)

Hahn struggled against his chains in the dungeon. He was forced to watch members of his rescuie team be raped over and over again. The guards who did it just grabbed a kid and started having sex. When one was done another came up.

"Stop it!" Hahn screamed, "you bastards, leave them alone!"

He had gone in four days ago confident that he could save Yue and usurp Sokka's leadership in the process. But from the first day things were frustrating. Mosts posts were heavily guarded. Many lesser guarded paths and sections were closed off. The few that weren't hardly had anyone worth saving in his opinion. They were so weak that the journey above ground alone might kill them. But he was determined to find Yue. His team evaded capture until they were ambushed by a group of guards disguised as slaves leading into the third day.

They were dragged in front of Zhao who was in no mood for resistance. He told Hahn he's give them all one chance to co-operate. Tell him everything they knew about Sokka and his rebel group or they'd wish they were never born. Hahn refused and the group stayed strong. Zhao responded by burning one of them in the face and storming out.

Soon guards came and dragged them into a wide dungeon. Hahn was chained to the wall and a new set of guards came in. The looks on their faces was onimous. It became clear their intention when they started beating and raping Hahn's group members.

Hahn cried himself hoarse trying to make them stop. It kept going right to the current moment where he was an emotional wreck having to watch his own team be brutalized non stop. Sokka was right to be careful about going into The Underground. But he had to be the hero and rushed down there. Now he had to watch others pay the price.

"Boss says we're to give them a break," a voice called from outside.

The guards finished up and left them sobbing and moaning.

"Guys," Hahn croaked as they crawled or stood up shakily.

"Shut up," one snapped, "no one's screwed you yet."

"Stop it Gill," another said leaning against the wall, "arguing won't help...crap it hurts," he said and immediately broke down.

Others helped him up and comforted him. It was obvious al their plans and hopes were in shambles. They didn't find Yue or anything that could help them take down the underground.

"So, wish you had taken my offer?" Zhao stepped in, "ready to hear my new offer?"

"I am," Gill said, "forget him, he nodded at Hahn, "you're in charge here."

Zhao grinned. "Pick someone to fuck him."

There were several gasps. Despite many being angry. Most didn't think Hah deserved such a thing. Much less for one of them to have a hand in it.

"Gill smirked. "You."

Zhao was taken a back. "What? You'd pick me for your teammate?"

"He's no teammate of mine!" Gill raged, "he got us all fucked and Yett burned. Let his ass get a reminder."

There were a actually a few murmurs of agreement. Hahn went white as a sheet. The idea of the guards in his was awful. Zhao? That was beyond terrifying. His eyes went to Yett whose face was completely burnt and made gurgling noises from where he'd been raped.

"Very well," Zhao said, "Gill will follow me and I'll be back to administer said punishment this evening," he said and walked out.

Hahn broke down in sobs. He was going to be raped by Zhao later. He'd rather die.

* * *

><p>(2pm in Xin Fu's Room)<p>

Aang sat with a group of guards eating fire flakes. They burned a bit but he was told they were the mildest kind. Also he thought they were tasty.

"So, Xin Fu's not back yet huh?" a guard asked Aang.

"No one's seen him," Aang responded.

"Stupid, trying to one up Zhao," another muttered.

"Xin Fu's a great earth bending champion," a third said, "don't count him out."

Aang had heard this talk over and over. As long as they didn't start bending at each other again, he didn't care.

"Hey Aang," one whispered, "you miss him?"

Aang was blindsided. "I obey."

The room burst in laughter.

"That you do," he agreed, "like if we want...you'll obey like before?"

"Yes," Aang said.

"Good, now tell me if you like me."

Aang looked at the huge six foot tanned skin guard who clearly did a lot of above ground work. "You're great. You rub my back."

"Cute," a random guard said and they laughed.

"Now Aang," a new guard spoke, "this is serious, if you see Xin Fu alert one of us."

"Ok," Aang agreed, "Zhao's orders."

"Very good now..."

The door was blasted open by Xin Fu.

"Think I'm not strong enough do you?" Xin Fu blasted, "where's Zhao?"

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile in a sealed off room)<p>

Yue sobbed in complete darkness. Zhao had come to her room and beat her senseless. Then he did what she considered the worst thing ever. He grabbed a sharp tool and chopped off her hair. He broke her wrist when she tried to resist.

"I'm so sorry I betrayed Toph, my people, Sokka," Yue listed, "I have nothing now."

With that declaration she took a rock out the dirt she'd sharpened and stabbed herself in the chest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16 was updated August 16 and Chapter 17 (this chapter) August 19. Enjoy and thank you for all the reviews.<strong>_


	18. Pay Up

I Hope for Freedom

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender doesn't belong to me.

**Pay Up**

(5pm in The Underground)

Hahn's breath came out in quick scared pants as Zhao ran a finger along his inner thigh. Despite his struggling the older man had drug down his pants and touched him. His soft moans and pre-cum left him afraid and embarassed.

"I haven't started yet," Zhao teased him.

Hahn bit his lip and glared. He wouldn't give Zhao the satisfaction of seeing him cry. But on the inside he was screaming. He couldn't believe this was really happening. Worse members of his 'rescue team' were set around the cell, forced to watch. Anyone who turned away was roughly forced to give the nearest guard blowjobs.

"Does anyone have a question before I begin? A last request, a found farewell?" Zhao asked.

His offer was greeted by silence. Hahn was gload no one from his group would answer Zhao's taunts. But then one looked at their feet. Hahn's heart dropped knowing what that meant.

The dark haired teen was grabbed by the neck. Any member who turned to look was grabbed as well. Seconds later all were roughly being made to give blowjobs. The scene made Hahn want to vomit.

"I hope you youngsters have learnt a valuable lesson," Zhao said staring at all of them, "don't meddle in grown up affairs. Don't fuck with me."

Some remained defiant but others had trembling lips. One burst into tears. He too was forced to give blowjobs.

Hahn couldn't take it anymore. He started to sob and shout at the guards hurting his friends. His cries were quickly silenced when Zhao showed him a key.

"You want to be screwed on the wall or on the ground like your comrades?" Zhao asked.

Hahn looked around. He saw those looking at him with empty, hateful or sad eyes. They were his group. He brought them there. As much as he wanted to avoid being down on the ground, he couldn't abandon them. "The ground."

Guards laughed as Zhao unlocked the shackles and Hahn hit the ground. He tried to pull up his pants but a guard sprinted forward and took it away. But not before grabbing Hahn's top knot ant cutting his hair close to his scalp with a sharp knife. The teen cried out like a wounded animal and tried to grab the guard. But the man laughed and danced out of his reach. Zhao actually laughed and sat in front of Hahn, who drew his knees up to his chest in fright.

"Like that's going to make a difference?" one of the teens muttered scornfully.

An ashamed Hahn lowered his legs.

Zhao took the chance to grab Hahn. But he under estimated the boy's fear and ended up clutching the right side of his face after Hahn scratched him several times out of sheer terror.

"You little..." Zhao hissed as Hahn crab legged it to the other side of the cell, "I'll rip you open just for that!"

Suddenly the cell broke out in laughter. Hahn's teammates were laughing their heads off. But it wasn't at Hahn. It was at Zhao.

"Did you see him howl!" one guffawed.

"You would've thought Hahn burned him."

"What a BABY!"

Zhao shook with rage while Hahn could only look on in fright.

The guards meanwhile just stood where they were. Too shocked to take any kind of action.

"Shut them up, now!" Zhao ordered.

Soon Hahn's group was being gagged silent.

Zhao walked up to Hahn who didn't try running again.

"Undress me, you're clearly quick with your hands."

A shaking Hahn started with Zhao's boots, then he fumbled with the fire bender's belt and pants, as that fell away he stared at the man's underpants. He knew what waited beneath them.

"Ok," Hahn said and pulled it down.

Zhao kicked all garments away and a guard ran up and took them. "Massage my penis with your hands. You've clearly had practice as a male."

"What?" Hahn asked blindsided.

"Touch it, or suck it," Zhao summarized.

Hahn gulped and took Zhao's length in his hands. He slowly massaged Zhao's penis and watched it harden. When pre-cum came he started to stop.

"Keep going," Zhao ordered and Hahn obeyed.

Hahn was on the vege of tears when Zhao finally made him stop. A quick look at his team showed they were equally horrified by Zhao's actions.

"Since your team thinks this is funny," Zhao said breathing hard, "I'll give them the choice not to watch, but you, if you bite me or try to run. I'll personally go to to the Norh Pole and shove my dick down..."

"Okay, I'll behave, just stop!" Hahn begged not wanting to hear anymore.

"No, no, no," Zhao corrected him, "I want you to behave naturally, just no biting or that little act you pulled earlier," he expanded.

"So..you want me to fight you?" Hahn asked confused.

"I want to get to know you naturally," Zhao said leaning forward, "let's leave it at that."

Hahn gulped but nodded.

Zhao reached out and took off Hahn's shirt. He set it on fire as it hit the ground. "Ashes to ashes."

Hahn slowly rose to his feet. ZWhatever Zhao had planned for him, it wasn't going to be a quick romp.

Zhao rubbed the teen's shoulders and carressed his chest. Soon he was sucking on Hahn's neck and pinching the boy's nipples painfully. Hahn's pants became painful squeals as Zhao did it harder. Then he licked Hahn's cheek and pinched his waist. Hahn bit his lips as he felt a wave of pleasure ruish through him. Zhao laughed and looked to see his penis dripping heavily with pre-cum.

"I think you're ready Hahn," Zhao taunted and kissed him roughly, on the ground," he pushed the teen.

Hahn fell and instinctly scrambled to his feet.

"Down," Zhao ordered, his voice a growl.

Hahn lay on his back and waited. It felt like forever when Zhao finally got on top of him.

"This will not be our only time together," Zhao whispered in Hahn's ear.

Hahn took in a fearful breath as Zhao forced his legs open. "I...I...I neve..."

"Save your stuttering for someone who cares," Zhao said and forced himself all the way in.

An unprepared Hahn actually screamed. Zhao moved even faster ignoring the extra tightness from the teen being so nervous. The fire bender's moves were rough and fast. He increased speed as Hahn begged him to stop.

Hahn meanwhile was in a world of pan. He wasn't sure what pleasure men got from anal sex but he wasn't feeling any right now. He released another scream despite hmself. He knew that Zhao wasn't going to let his defiance go. This was just the beginning.

Zhao gripped the teen's hips harder and drove into him. This was what he enjoyed. Xin Fu always needed to beat down all resistance before or during sex but the fire bender liked doing it the old fashioned way. He wanted his prey to actually enjoy it.

Hahn finally felt pleasure seconds before he came. He let out a whimpering moan and orgasmed.

Zhao paused to let him take in what happened.

Hahn looked at his cum and then at Zhao. He took the pause as a chance to wipe away his tears look up at his teammates. Most had turned away but the few who watched held no judgement. One even nodded in acknowledgement.

Zhao then started up again and resumed sucking on Hahn's neck which was developing a hickey. When he came, he continued until Hahn did a second time.

This time Hahn just cried. He hated orgasming under Zhao but he knew that despite it being rape he couldn't control the natural reaction of his own body. Even if he hated the sex, his body would act as if he didn't.

To his surprise Zhao pulled out. "You did well, I might just have a special place for you."

Hahn looked away but Zhao grabbed his face.

"I'm only offering this opportunity once," Zhao snarled.

"Shove it," Hahn said after finding his voice.

Zhao's head snapped back. "You'll regret saying that, you North Pole piece of shit."

* * *

><p>(One Hour Later)<p>

Xin Fu roared with rage. He went looking for Yue only to find her barely alive. Rushing her to their best healers was the only reason she was still alive. But the girl could still die and he had no intention of having the Northern Water Tribe on his heels. Zhao was going to explain this.

He moved to the dungeon and started bursting into cells. No one would tell him where Zhao was and all his trusted workers were kept out of the loop. Zhao clearly didn't want Xin Fu in on his activities and if this incident hadn't happened Xin Fu wouldn't care. But he needed to speak to Zhao and he was going to tear down the entire underground to find him.

He burst into another cell in time to see Zhao savagely beating and kicking a bound teenage boy with his belt. When he saw it was Hahn, he personally flung the raging fire bender aside.

"What...you!" Zhao shouted his eyes blazing.

"First you try to kill Yue, now you're whipping her fiance like he's an ill mannered sex slave!"

Zhao stopped to take Xin Fu's words in. "I just locked that wayward princess away and chopped off her hair."

"After scaring the crap out of her! She's not yours to punish and since when do almost bald whores sell well!" Xin Fu blasted.

"I'm in charge around here as well," Zhao countered.

"Well you can have it all," Xin Fu spat, "I'm taking half of the slaves and resources to Ba Sing Se and you will not screw that up by setting the North Pole's Army on us! So at the very least keep your sick fantasies away from her fiance."

Zhao took a deep breath and dropped the belt. "Fine, but he's mine."

"And as a peace offering you're sending these others boys back where they came from," Xin Fu went on, "no doubt they're Sokka's batch and I'm not having a mini-war before I leave here."

"Like hell!" Zhao refused.

"Try and stop me."

"I don't listen to Earth trash," Zhao declared.

Suddenly the whole cell shook violently.

"I think you're mixing me up with one of your prissy concubines," Xin Fu snarled.

Steam poured out Zhao's ears and nose. He wanted to kill Xin Fu. But he wasn't dumb enough to get buried under rubble just for trying. "I apologize."

Xin Fu stopped bending. "We're letting these boys go after they're cleaned up and Hahn here can be made useful by going to see Yue. She might recover with the help of a familiar face."

Zhao nodded. He hated having to humble himself in front of Xin Fu but if everything went well he'd have The Underground to himself. Despite losing a lot of resources to do it. Right now he couldn't think of anything better.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 18 was updated today September 2, 2012.<strong> **Thank you for all your support and reviews. **_


End file.
